It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love
by Callek Darren
Summary: After finding out that Rin Okumura is actually gay, Mephisto decides to play with his heartstrings. What happens to him once he finds that his heartstrings are the ones that are actually being pulled? Yaoi rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

* * *

><p>Pairing: MephistoxRin<p>

Description: After finding out that Rin Okumura is actually gay, Mephisto decides to play with his heartstrings. What happens to him once he finds that his heartstrings are the ones that are actually being pulled?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, despite my wish to. Only time I will be stating this, so it goes for any chapters after this~

Warning: It is rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be sexual encounters, possible swearing, etc. It is yaoi, so you have been warned.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Falling asleep in class was something that Rin Okumura did only to often. His left cheek usually had a knuckle imprint on it, from being leaned on as his hair fell messily into his face, his mouth gaped open as he silently snoozed. His teachers made it a habit to slam things onto his desk every so often, especially his twin brother, Yukio Okumura, who took to slamming a textbook as loud as he could next to his hand that held his pen.<p>

Today, however was a day that his brother halted from his daily routine as a familiar white dog waltzed into the room and hopped up on Rin's desk, peering up at him. Everyone was silent as they stared at the dog, Shiemi struggling hard not to try to wake Rin as she peered up at Yukio, who shrugged in return.

"Rin," The dog said, softly, tilting his head to the side and peering up at him, blinking. When the boy didn't wake he transformed into his normal self, sitting down his legs folded as he imitated the sleeping boy, his hand on his cheek, mouth open.

Rin groaned in his sleep, making the demon who sat in front of him, peer at him from under his hat, his ears twitching. The boy groggily looked up, then yelped jumping back, hitting his head on the desk behind him in the process. "What the hell?" he gasped, clutching the back of his head as he glared up at Mephisto, who was smirking in response.

"Little boys should not sleep in class, you know," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He stood up, twirling his umbrella in the process as he looked behind him, tilting his hat upward slightly, "Come with me, I need to discuss something with you," he stated, turning his back fully to him, and smiling up at Yukio. "Please excuse him, he will be absent through the rest of class," he stated, earning a small nod from the younger Okumura brother.

Run grumbled, grabbing his sword, and following him out, ignoring the curious glances from his fellow cram students. His eyes remained narrowed as he looked over the clown's dress for today. Once again, he was wearing his jester pants, making Rin roll his eyes and look off to the side, sticking his hands in his pockets. He glanced upward seeing a fat green hamster peering at him from on the rim of the demon's hat, and blinked. "Um... you know you have a hamster on your hat?" he asked, watching as it hopped down to sit on Mephisto's shoulder.

"Hm... yes," was his only response as he led him to a door, and unlocked it. He held it open for Rin to enter, then closed it behind him, striding forward to pass him. "Eins...Zwei...Drei..." Pop. In a puff of smoke, the man turned into a dog once again, the hamster standing on his back, still peering back at him, curiously.

"What exactly did I do this time?"

They stopped, the dog's lazy-looking eyes peered back at him, as if thinking of what to say exactly, "Do exactly? Nothing."

Rin blinked and furrowed his brows, "Wait... If I didn't do anything, why are you taking me out of class?"

"Taking you indeed. Where I am taking you is to see something, nothing more or less."

Rin gritted his teeth. He hated the way the other man made no sense when he spoke.

"You do enjoy the comfort of a woman, correct?"

Run blinked and stopped, looking at the dog, confused, "Um..." what kind of a question was this?

"Yes or no answer, boy, not that hard-"

"Sometimes... But not always..."

This time it was Mephisto's turn to be confused, "Come again?"

Rin rubbed the back of his head, "Oh sure I've been curious about girls, but never really... more..."

Mephisto's eyes were wide open as he stared at him, still very much confused. "I see..." he looked down, his eyes drooping again, "Looks like what I wanted to show you is invalid," he stated, turning and heading back in the direction they came from.

Rin followed him once more, "What do you mean?"

"My sister wanted to meet you... She find's you rather... What was the word... Enticing? But I'm afraid if you do not have a fondness for girls more so than curiosity, her task would be pointless."

Rin slowed his pace as he stared at Mephisto's wagging tail. He bit onto his lip, not realizing how hard his teeth were clamped on it till he heard the Principal's voice counting in German and turning himself back into his normal form, and leaned over, taking his purple glove off, and wiped at Rin's lip, then licking the blood off his own finger, his eyes narrowing as he smiled wide. "So, I have a question for you." Rin raised a brow, awaiting the older man's question. "If you are not interested in women, does that mean you have been with a man before, and that is why you prefer them?" he tilted his head to the side, smirking.

Rin's cheeks tinted pink at the question, making him gulp as he looked off to the side, "N...No."

Mephisto's eyes narrowed more as his grin widened to full capacity, "Interesting..." he stood upright and turned, walking down the hall, twirling his umbrella chuckling.

Rin blinked and rushed after him, "Why is that interesting?"

"Oh...nothing," he sang, opening the door and scooting out, holding it open for Rin, "I suppose this means it's back to class with you," he stated, still twirling the umbrella, the hamster grinning down at him as he opened the door to his classroom, and using his umbrella to push him inside, "My mistake," he sang to Yukio, who stared at him, confused. He smirked, closed the door and headed back down the hall, chuckling lightly.

"What are you thinking about doing?" the hamster questioned.

"Oh, we shall see... but this will be fun."

* * *

><p>Review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, or if you simply just want to see more. Any feedback is appreciated, especially since this is my first time writing any Blue Exorcist fiction.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Wager

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 1: The Wager

* * *

><p>School was school, what more could Rin say? He always claimed to be a in-field type of guy instead of being in a classroom, but he knew that with his goal of becoming an exorcist there was going to be some boring parts as well. As soon as the bell chimed, he was the first one up, ignoring Shiemi's exclamation of "I thought you were asleep, Rin!" and heading out of the classroom, slinging his sword on his back.<p>

He felt someone close behind him, and glanced back not surprised to see Yukio, strutting to his side. "Rin, I was meaning to ask you, yesterday when Mephisto took you out of class, what was that all about?"

Rin questioned the same thing, and rolled his shoulders, indicating that he didn't have a clue. "Told me he had something to show me, then eventually took me back after asking me some really weird questions, saying that his sister wouldn't actually have interest in me, or something or the other," he stated, leaving out the questions to avoid any questioning that his brother might make him endure.

"I see... so, nothing regarding the fact that you are the son of Satan, and what not?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Nope."

Rin did find it odd now, at the mention of their birth father. Whenever Mephisto was around, or even talked to him, it was generally revolved around said topic. Not once was he really mentioned, which confused him quite a bit. Yukio seemed to have the same thoughts, his brows furrowed as he pondered what the principal was up to. He broke out into a smile, when he noticed his brother observing him curiously and started forward once more.

Rin was about to ask, but turned around at the sound of his name being called.

"Rin! Yuki-chan!"

Shiemi ran down the hall from their classroom in an attempt to catch up with them. Not even a few feet away, she tripped flying forward into Rin, who caught her as best as he could. "You alright Shiemi?" he asked, smiling at her clumsiness.

"Y-yes, thank you Rin!" she smiled up at him, regaining her balance, "I was wondering if you two had picked who you were going with to the dance in two weeks?"

Rin blinked, "What dance?"

"It's still two weeks away, and as a teacher I figured I would just go and supervise," Yukio stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"You knew about this too?" Rin accused, pointing to his brother, then letting his hand drop as he sighed, "Why am I always out of the loop?"

Shiemi giggled and smiled, "Yuki-chan, you're still a first year, so you should still have a date," she said holding her hands in front of her almost nervously.

Rin smirked, and took this as his lifeline, "Yeah, Yukio! You should take Shiemi!"

Yukio paled and looked between the two and sighed seeing Shiemi's eyes light up, "Alright, Shiemi, would you go with me?"

"Of course!" as soon as she turned away, Yukio glared at his brother, earning an innocent whistle in return as he headed down the hall.

"You know, she was probably aiming for you to ask her, brother..."

Rin smirked and chuckled, swinging his hands behind his back, "But your the one who is taking her," he said, turning and opening the door to the entrance of the cram school, and leaving his brother who had his hand on his chin, thinking.

If only Yukio knew the truth, then possibly he'd leave him alone on this matter. He was always hinting that Shiemi had a crush on him, and though the thought didn't exactly disgust him, he didn't really like the idea, either. His thoughts turned to Mephisto. What was he up to? And why exactly did he feel the need to try and introduce his sister to him? It was all a little weird. He let out a wide yawn, looking at the clock on his phone and heading to the dorm in hopes to get some food and then some sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin shot out of bed, grabbing his phone and groaning at the time almost instantly. Kuro hopped up on his lap and looked up at him, tilting his head to the side, curiously. "What's the matter, Rin?"<p>

Rin shook his head and let out a soft sigh, running his hand through his hair, "Bad dream..." he scooted out of bed, getting into his school uniform, ignoring the fact that it was only three in the morning and his brother was sound asleep in the other bed. He made up his own bed, all while Kuro was staring up at him with wide eyes, and headed out the door, Kuro following close behind him.

"Feel like playing, Kuro?"

The cat demon thought for a moment then shook his head looking to the ground thoughtfully, "What was the dream about?"

Rin stopped for a second, thinking as he turned towards the sinks, turning on the faucet and splashing water on his face. He lingered over the sink, trying to recall the dream, "Not sure... All I can remember is that damn clown's stupid grin-"

"I sure wish you would come up with a better nick name for me than that..."

Rin blinked and jumped back, nearly stepping on Kuro on the process as Mephisto floated down from the ceiling, tilting his head to the side, his famous grin plastered on his lips, "Spying on me now, you old creep?"

The older man's smile widened further as he hopped down, standing next to him looking down at the sink, "Better brush your teeth, wouldn't want your pearly whites to get yellow, now would we?"

Rin's eyes narrowed as he scowled and did what the other suggested, staring at him from the corner of his eye. Spitting out the toothpaste and saliva, he looked over to the man, who was glancing at his hands absentmindedly. "Can I help you with something?"

The man looked up at him and smiled, shaking his head, "Just wondering why the son of Satan feels the need to be up and about at three in the morning," he stated, walking around him, peering at him from the other side, "Up to something?"

Rin rolled his eyes and took a handful of water, slurping it, sloshing it around in his mouth, then spit it out in the sink, taking a towel and wiping his mouth clean, tossing it against the sink and heading towards the stairs.

"Not going to wash your face?" the man cooed, earning a glare from the younger male.

"Not with you staring at me, you fucking creep." The principal laughed, throwing his head back, smiling as he calmed his laughter down almost immediately as he followed him down the flight of stairs. "And now your following me... What the hell do you want?" he asked, from over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back at him.

"I want to make a wager with you."

Rin blinked and stopped walking, slowly turning to meet his gaze. "Wager?"

"I can make you love me in two months time. If I win, I get to keep you. If you win, I will see to have you promoted up two ranks of Exorcist," he stated, emphasizing the two ranks by sticking up his index and middle finger on his right hand.

"What do you mean... by keep me?" Rin asked, taking a step back, looking confused.

"So, you're worried about falling in love with me? Hm, are you making this your confession-"

"What are the rules?" Rin growled, baring his teeth, his tail flicking back and forth agitated.

"I can do anything I deem fit to try and make you love me. You can try to escape my maneuvers, but you cannot say no to them once I have you. You cannot use your powers to avoid me, and no lying about your feelings just to win," Mephisto stated, his grin widening as he saw Rin's face contort to an expression that indicated he was thinking.

"Alright... You're on," he stated, holding out his hand, which the older man gladly shook chuckling as he removed his hat and bowed.

"Pleasure making a wager with you. I'll give you a forty minute head start."

"Forty minute head start?" Rin asked, his eyes widening slightly as he now wondered what he was getting himself into.

"You don't think I'd waste precious time in not trying my hardest to win? I suggest you do the same," he said, twirling his umbrella almost obnoxiously.

Rin looked down at Kuro who was looking between the two curiously, then gulped looking up at the man's almost evil grin. He turned, and sprinted down the stairs, ignoring Kuro's yells for him to wait up for him, and sprinted out of the dorm building at top speed. He felt a sort of weight on his shoulder, only looking at Kuro for a second, who was now clinging to his jacket as he ran. "What is that man up to, Rin?" he asked, struggling to stay on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Kuro. But I'm not waiting around to find out."

At this point, he didn't know where to hide first. What was an obvious spot to the older man, and what wasn't? At first, his thoughts wandered to the amusement park. Would that be a good place to hide until class started? He frowned. The man could catch him on his way out of class, he forgot that minor detail. He hid behind a building and looked to Kuro, his eyes betraying his confident expression to show worry. "Do you think he could catch me in class? After all... He isn't a student, he can wander around as he pleases..."

Kuro shook his head to answer that he didn't know, making Rin let out an exasperated sigh, "I should have thought this whole thing over first... This sounds like it's going to be a pain..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

didn'tbothertologin: I apologize for the grammar mistakes, I will try to eliminate them as best as I can, though I am afraid grammar is not my strong suit.

123: thank you very much =] I'll try to update regularly at a good pace, and hope you enjoy the oncoming chapters.

SlidebOx:Don't worry, my chapters are generally longer than prologues, despite this one being shortish. I was just wanting to get the story rolling before I headed out of state.

wildkurofang: Yesss, I saw few MephistoxRin stories and it made me sad. As for Amaimon, you'll just have to wait and see~ :D

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: Haha! Glad to see you have gotten into this story as well ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Leaving out of state for about a week, so if I do not update till afterwards I apologize. We aren't sure yet if we will be having internet or not =[ Here's hoping though!

Please review~ It really helps me out by letting me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2: First Capture

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 2: First Capture

* * *

><p>Mephisto had yet to find Rin, even with him going to his regular and cram classes. It had nearly been a full day, and the younger man was starting to feel like this was all just a big joke other than an actual deal. He sighed, leaving his final class of the day, waving goodbye to his fellow cram students, earning confused glances from everyone but Yukio, who was busy tending to some papers on his desk. Of course everyone was bound to notice his sudden change in attitude during class. He was much less outspoken, he hadn't fallen asleep once, and seemed more alert than ever.<p>

He growled as he came to a realization. Maybe the stupid clown had come up with this deal to make him more active in class? He shook his head, deeming that plan to dull for the drama-loving old man. Ignoring his surroundings, he failed to notice the small white dog, following him all the way from the cram building, to where Rin was stalking off now. He counted from German, then waltzed up behind him, placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

Rin looked up, and blinked as the taller man leaned over, and kissed his forehead, "Didn't think you'd be this easy to catch, all I had to do is walk in plain sight and you came right to me," he stated, smirking widely. The boy was about to make a run for it, but found himself unable to budge as the man held onto him. His emerald green eyes flashed as he laughed, leaning down and picking him up bridal style as he started to walk.

"Aren't I a bit heavy for you, _sir_?" he asked, hoping the man would let him down if he mentioned it.

"If you want to be dropped from a hundred feet above ground, by all means just say the word and I'll drop you."

Rin blinked, looking down, eyes widening as he noticed how high up they suddenly were. "Why the hell are you doing this?" he snarled, glaring up at him.

Mephisto let out a sigh as he walked towards the building that his office was in. "Again you prove to be as dumb as you look. I thought it would be clear that I simply would like to win," he stated, as they neared a balcony. He stepped down on it, and carefully let him down. "As punishment for being captured, you will be staying the night with me."

Rin's face paled as he watched the other man enter the door that the balcony was linked up to. He had to what? His cheeks turned a pale sort of pink as he found himself almost blushing at the mere thought of spending the night in the same bed as the other, and what exactly could happen while in said bed.

After a minute of standing still, Mephisto came back outside and blinked seeing the dumbfounded expression on the younger man's face, and laughed. "Oh we won't be doing anything like that, I assure you!" he called out, putting a hand to his chest dramatically, "Unless, of course, you find yourself drawn to me in such a way?"

Rin scowled and crossed his arms, looking off to the side, unable to hide the blush that still lingered on his cheeks. The older man smirked, and gestured with his finger for him to follow. Reluctantly, he did so, letting his hands drop as he was greeted with an aroma of food of all sorts that was placed neatly and orderly on a table. "Eat whatever you'd like," he stated, walking to the table and sitting down at the head, waving his umbrella around the plate, making the food he wanted float onto it and place it's self down neatly.

This was too nice for Mephisto. Rin was expecting torture, anger, anything demon like, just not being fed. He sat down as far away from the other as he could, taking a pair of chop sticks and serving himself some sort of noodle looking dish. From his previous experience with the older man's cooking, he found himself reluctant to even put a single bite in his mouth. He watched as the other ate at the other end of the table, and deemed it alright, taking a bite and chewing.

He was shocked. It was actually good! He wasn't daring to ask what exactly it was, but whatever it may be, it tasted surprisingly sweet, and almost creamy. It wasn't long before the younger boy was on his thirds of the same dish, not noticing the green eyes peering at him from the other end of the table. Feeling full, he dropped his chop sticks, sighing as he felt suddenly tired. "I don't trust you...damn clown," he grumbled through his drowsiness. Mephisto smiled wide, and stood, walking over to him, and scooping him up, bringing him into a separate room off to the side. He walked over to the large, fluffy looking bed with pink sheets with white poke-a-dots all over them. He laid him down, covering him up and smirking as he tilted his head to the side.

"If you keep this up, he'll be yours in weeks."

Mephisto turned his head to see the green hamster that was his brother, sitting on a small table off in the corner of his room. "Mmm, yes. I love winning," he replied, rubbing his hands together.

"What are you going to do with him once you own him?"

The man thought for a moment, stroking his beard absentmindedly. "I'll figure something out... I haven't quiet decided yet."

"I say you let me fight him again... I'd love to smear his blood all over the walls," Amaimon stated, spinning in a circle, nearly falling off the desk.

Ignoring the comment, Mephisto turned to face him, placing a hand on his waist as he tilted his head to the side, "When are you going to show yourself, anyway?" he questioned, his normal smile no where to be seen. He almost seemed to look angry, a deep frown on his lips.

"When I feel necessary," the other responded, hopping down on the ground, leaving the demon alone with the sound asleep Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke to the smell of food once again. He blinked, sitting up and looking around the room. His nose scrunched up as he noticed the sheets, and rolled his eyes. He looked around the rather plain room, noticing that the only vibrant and out there thing in the room was the bed. It was a little hard for him to even really believe that this was Mephisto's room.<p>

He got out of the bed, and walked over to the window, rubbing his cheek as he looked out at the sun beginning to rise. He casually pulled his phone out of his pocket, and checked the time, pressing ignore on the text messages from his brother, then put it away knowing he still had almost two hours till he had to head to his classes, and didn't want to deal with Yukio.

He stepped out of the room, seeing the table that held all the dinner food the night before, seeing a full table full of normal-looking breakfast. Mephisto was off to the side, signing papers at a desk, seeming to not notice the other in the room.

"Um... Thanks for dinner last night," he thanked, avoiding looking to the older man, who was now smiling, his hands folded in front of him as he peered at him.

"Well, I couldn't let you go hungry, now could I?" he asked in return, standing and stepping closer. "I had breakfast prepared for you as well. Eat all that you'd like."

Rin's ears twitched slightly as he looked over to the other, blinking in surprise at what he saw. His normally toothy smile was no where to be seen, but a almost kind smile was in it's placement. He nodded his head in his thanks, walking to the table and sitting down looking at all the food. "You sure you aren't just trying to make me fat?"

Mephisto let out a laugh and shook his head, the smile returning, "I suppose I could do that. But no, that is not my intention."

The answer seemed to convince Rin, because he was soon scooping food onto his plate, and eating it right away. The principal smiled, and turned his back to the other as he walked over to the door, taking his hat and placing it on his head, "I have some business to attend to. When you are finished just leave your plate and the food."

Before Rin could swallow to speak, he was out the door. He blinked, looking around, feeling odd at being in the man's room alone. He poked at his food with his chop sticks, biting his lower lip slightly. Maybe it wasn't all bad that Mephisto was trying to win him over. He didn't seem interested in sex, and he got free food. He took another bite of his food, then stood up, walking to the door and blinking as he saw a key on the counter, with a note. He raised a brow and picked up the note which read "The key to the room if you ever want to come willingly." He picked up the key and shrugged, pulling out his cram hall key and attaching it to the keyring that the room key was already on.

He recalled his brother telling him that the more keys he had the more access he had, and thought it would be fun to tease Yukio about him having a key that the other didn't have, or even make him think that it was very important. He snickered as he imagined the look on his brothers face as he told him the news, and slipped the keys in his pocket, smiling wide as he took a hold of the strap on his sword's bag.

He headed out the door, and glanced down the hall at Mr. Tsubaki, who was peering at him curiously. Rin flashed him a smile, and waved, earning a half wave in return as he rushed away. He blinked, and shrugged as he headed down the hall and left the building, heading to his cram classes. He walked into the classroom, avoiding his brothers gaze as he plopped into his seat next to Shiemi. "Morning Rin!" she squeaked, smiling at him.

"Mornin'" he replied smiling to her, downcasting his eyes as Yukio walked over to his table.

"Where were you last night?"

Rin opened his mouth, but his voice wasn't the one being heard.

"I sent him out on a mission."

Rin's head shot to the side, looking as Mephisto was walking in.

"You sent _him_?" Suguro hissed, nearly jumping out of his chair, causing the principal to smile wider.

"Indeed. Yukio, please come with me, I need to discuss something with you really quickly before you begin your class," He turned, gesturing to the door with his umbrella, and stepping out. Yukio sighed, not looking happy in the slightest as he headed out the door after the other.

"What exactly did you do, Rin?" Konekomaru asked, pushing up his glasses with his finger.

"Yes. What?" Suguro asked, sitting down in his chair, glaring at Rin.

"I can't exactly talk about it, the stupid clown swore me to secrecy," he replied, looking back at him. "What's your problem anyway?" he asked, raising a brow to Suguro, who simply rolled his eyes and looked away.

Rin shrugged, and turned around looking to Shiemi who was smiling, "I'm glad to hear that you are doing something so important, Rin," she stated, looking to her shoulder, "Right Nee?" Her familiar squeaked his 'yes' hopping up and down, smiling.

"Alright, time to pass out your papers..." Yukio stated, walking into the room once more.

* * *

><p>The day was long, and no doubt tiring, ending with P.E. Rin sighed, loosening his tie, pausing and looking to the side, eyes narrowing at the white dog that was staring lazily at him. "Again?" he asked, bracing himself to run. After turning back to normal, he smirked, walking towards him. Rin shook his head, "Not today!" he yelled, dodging him and sprinting away, the older man laughing.<p>

"You're learning!" he shouted back at him, not bothering to follow him as he shook his head, smiling wide. "Tomorrow then..." he said softly, looking off to the side at his brother, who was peering at him from behind the bushes, no longer a hamster.

"Going soft?" Amaimon asked, tilting his head to the side.

Chuckling, Mephisto shook his head, "If I let him go sometimes, he'll grow to trust me more... I'll have him in no time," he answered, putting his hands behind his back, turning and walking down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: xD Glad it's been your addiction, and very glad to hear you have been enjoying the story. I'll update as soon as possible, and have been writing every little chance I get

99rain99: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it :D

ChiTsuki Takai: They are my favorite aswell. The whole idea of them just makes me smile. I really do wish there were more MxR stories out there, and I'm hoping that more might pop up soon. Also, I'm very glad you are liking the story so far :) I hope you continue to do so ^^

wildkurofang: haha, we'll see~

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

Wow, I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far, thanks all for all the story favorites and story alerts!

Please review, it really helps me and lets me know what all I need to work on.


	4. Chapter 3: Amaimon

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 3: Amaimon

* * *

><p>The day was young, but Rin felt as if it was nearly midnight, his head slipping from his hand as he stared up at the chalkboard, trying to stay focused on what the teacher was saying. What was she saying? It was something about a war, that's as far as he knew. His eyes started to droop, then his head hit the desk with a clunk and he was out. He didn't hear as the teacher walked over, calling his name, or as the other students snickered as she raised her book up.<p>

WHACK.

Rin shot up, exclaiming "The war was in 1902!" earning a glare from the teacher.

"We were on that topic thirty minutes ago Mr. Okumura. Now, for the last time I will ask: Do you think you can manage to pay attention for the last thirty minutes of my class?"

Rin gave a curt nod, sitting up straight as he rubbed his forehead now realizing that it stung slightly due to the collision with the desk. He looked around the room, trying to find something to occupy his mind as he struggled to find reason of staying awake. He blinked, noticing something green from the corner of his eye, looking towards the window. Peering at him with cold, hateful eyes was the Earth King Amaimon. '_I thought you were taken care of_,' he thought, his eyes narrowing as they made eye contact.

The demon smirked, biting at his thumb nail, eyes not leaving Rin as he tilted his head from side to side as if he was listening to some sort of music with an off beat. The son of Satan wanted to get up and chase him away, possibly even fight him despite knowing that there was a chance still that he was not strong enough. As reckless as these thoughts were, he wanted to just do something, anything, other than sit here and listen to the history lesson that Rin could care less about.

The bell chimed, and he shot up, grabbing a hold of his sword and rushing out of the classroom, ignoring his teachers words as she yelled at him to get back to his seat. He ran down the hall, burst open the door and ran over to the side of the classroom where the other was. Skidding in the dirt he scowled as the demon was no where to be seen. Was it his imagination? He frowned, looking around, not seeing any sight of him. He heard a soft pop and looked to his side, seeing Mephisto smiling down at him. "Why such a grim look? It's not very attractive."

"Can it, stupid clown," he grumbled, looking away from him, glaring to the wall of the building.

"I just received a call from your teacher, Rin being a bad boy?" he cooed, smirking as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I thought I saw something..." Rin grumbled in reply.

"Something? And this something being?" the older man tilted his head to the side, his smirk not wavering.

"Amaimon, the King of the Earth," he stated, his voice low as he looked about doing one last check to see if he showed himself once again.

"Ah," Mephisto frowned, and looked off to the side, his brows lowering slightly making him look as if he was scowling. "Probably just your imagination, old ghosts popping up and haunting you, I bet you just need to eat something..." Rin blinked and looked up at him, curiously. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I dunno..." Rin said hesitantly.

"It isn't really much of a request, more so a demand, after all, I did catch you for the second time, correct?" Rin didn't say anything, holding his tongue as he silently nodded, still wondering about the Earth King more than what Mephisto was up to. He looked to the older man as he held out his hand, and blinked. "Take it," Mephisto instructed.

Rin shook his head, "Like hell..." he grumbled, feeling his cheeks turn red as Mephisto forced his hand in his. He glared up at the other, earning a slight chuckle as he walked over to a door, taking a key out and inserting it inside, opening the door and leading him in.

"You are rather adorable when you blush. I think I might make it a personal hobby of making you do so," Mephisto stated, as if it was a normal statement in a relatively interesting conversation.

"Bullshit," the younger man hissed, trying to wrench his hand free, making the older man laugh with amusement.

Mephisto led Rin down the hall, then up a flight of stairs, opening a door and arriving in his office. He let go of the other man's hand, closing the door behind them and turned towards the table filled again with food. As soon as the aroma hit the younger mans senses, his mouth began to water making him realize how hungry he was.

"Eat all that you'd like," the older man gestured his hand to the food, letting go of the hand he was holding against Rin's will.

He blinked and looked up at the old demon, taken aback by that kind smile he saw yesterday. He bit his lip and the demon tilted his head, smiling a bit wider as he strode across the room, removing his hat, which he placed on a coat rack, and his gloves, which he placed neatly on one of the hanging poles normally used for coats and jackets.

Rin couldn't help the thought that randomly popped into his head, and even more so, he couldn't help when it surfaced and popped out of his mouth. "You have a tail, right?"

Mephisto raised a brow, turning to look at him curiously, "Of course."

"What's it look like?"

"A gentleman never shows his tail," Mephisto stated, smirking slightly, amused at the boy's curiosity. Rin didn't like that answer, but flopped back into a chair, glaring at the food, shoving some on his plate and looking up at the man, who laughed, tilting his head to the side, "A tails a tail, boy. They aren't that fabulous," he stated, shrugging as he walked over to the table and sat next to him.

Rin went tense as he felt the other's hand on his own tail, turning to look at him, watching him closely. "What're you doing?" he asked, watching him as he stroked it.

"You should really take better care of it. You brush your hair don't you? Yet you leave your tail out as if you could care less about it. A tail is a demon's manhood," Rin closed his eyes as he felt a brush brushing lightly through the hair on his tail. "You care about your manhood, don't you?"

"Of course," Rin growled, glaring back at the other.

"Then take care of it."

Rin shivered as he felt the bristles of the brush run through the short hair on his tail. He didn't know why, but the action was making him feel calm and rather relaxed. He opened his eyes, as it stopped and looked back, about to question why he stopped, and blinked, seeing the annoyed look on the others face. He looked over to the door and blushed, his brother standing in the doorway, staring at them, confused.

"A mission indeed," Yukio murmured, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I can feed him before he goes off, can't I?" Mephisto asked, standing upright, putting his hands behind his back, slipping the brush, that Rin could now see was actually just a normal comb, up his sleeve, smiling once more.

"And you brushing his tail?"

"Whats wrong with a little demon to demon advice? Your brother doesn't take care of his tail, one of the most vulnerable spots for a demon, is it a problem that I care?"

"You caring _is _the problem. If it was someone else it'd be fine, but you... It's just not natural."

Mephisto let out a laugh and smiled wide gesturing out an arm to the food, "Would you like a bite to eat, Mr. Okumura?"

Yukio's eyes drifted to the food. His eyes spotted all sorts of demonic looking foods, making him blanch and shake his head, "I'll eat at home, thank you for the offer." Rin flinched slightly as his brother and him made eye contact. He could tell his younger brother wanted to say something, and almost urged him to do so, until he turned and headed out the door, closing it as he walked out.

Mephisto let out a soft snicker as he looked down at Rin, who was staring at the door, confused. "He ceases to amaze me," he murmured as the younger boy looked up.

"What do you mean?"

His head tilted to the side as he looked down at him, and smiled wide, "If you cannot see it, then I shall not say it."

Rin scowled, and looked down at the food, his hunger reminding him it was still there as his stomach growled. "Stupid clown," he grumbled, scooping something that looked like a fried pot-sticker onto his plate, and some of those noodles he had the other night he was here.

Mephisto looked to the side, towards the balcony, his eyes narrowing as he quickly walked over to it, exiting, and leaving Rin to grumble over his food. He closed the door behind him and tilted his head to the side, looking to Amaimon who was standing, slightly hunched, biting at his nail as he stared at Mephisto almost crazed. "Can't I fight him brother?" the green haired demon asked, widening his eyes a bit.

"No," Mephisto stated, sternly.

"Why not? All I want is a little fun," he stated, standing upright and leaning back on his heels, "Everything else is just boring... but him... I'd rather like to find his breaking point. Can I, brother? Can I find it?"

"He is mine," the other stated, possessively his smile widening.

Amaimon frowned, letting his hand drop as he stared at his brother, perplexed, "Why do you find him so interesting, brother? Why did father find him so interesting? All he is good for is a good flash of entertainment till he becomes useless."

Mephisto didn't answer, only shaking his head as he walked to the door, "Don't touch him," he sang, opening the door, and entering the office once again, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"Where did you go?" Rin asked, raising a brow, looking at him, curiously.

"Oh..." the principal shrugged slightly, "Just to deal with a pest problem."

The younger man raised a brow, but shrugged going back to the food, the older man sitting near him and eating slowly, keeping his eyes on the boy as he thought. He was beginning to think he'd have to keep a closer eye on Rin, despite the fact that he wanted to slowly reign him in. He didn't like this change in plan, but knew it was vital to winning the bet. If his brother got ahold of him, even if he didn't succeed in killing him, it would put a huge setback on his plans.

"I'm going to go to bed..."

Mephisto wrenched his thoughts in the back of his mind, looking to Rin once again, "Hm? Ah, alright." He stood up and walked to the door of his room, unlocking it and holding it open for the younger boy. He grinned to himself, proud of himself at the fact that he had gotten the younger demon to get him to the point where he accepted going to sleep in his bed. He marveled at the fact that it only took a few days to do so, and watched as the other set his sword down, pulled off his shoes and tie and curled up in the bed.

The older demon shook his head, walking over to him, and pulling the sheets out from under the other, despite his groans, and pulled it over him. The younger man opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, figuring that the other was just being nice, and closed his eyes. Mephisto smiled kindly and stepped back, stroking his beard. Whatever was about to come, it sure was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

SlidebOx: I try to update as fast as I can, sometimes it's fast, but other times when I get wrapped up in college I update weekly ; As for Mephisto being a bit too nice, I agree, but the way he sees it right now, is if he isn't being as nice as he can to Rin, he might lose his grip on him.

Onshuu and Shigatsu: I'm glad you like it, and I wholeheartedly agree. I wish there were more MxR stories out there =[

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: Thank you for the support. But I more or less had a lot of time under my belt, that's why I updated so quickly xD

Shadethedemon: Haha, yay x] I'm glad you like it. I'll keep updating as soon as possible! :D

Santanea Pheles: Glad that you find this story interesting, and here I was sitting here scared that it wasn't starting off too well xD Thank you so much for the compliment, it means a lot ^^

Cheresy: Thank you so much, I am glad you are enjoying the story, and I really hope that you continue to! Also, thank you for bearing with me with the spelling and grammar, I didn't think it was to horrid but I do know how bad I am in that area

wildkurofang: I'm glad you liked that ^^, as for Amaimon, yeah I love to make him a creep even though I secretly adore him in his own way xD;

Twilighttears121: I'm really glad to hear ^^ I hope you continue to like the story~

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

Thank you to all the new story alerts and favorites!

I'll try to keep updating quickly, and since my Assassin's Creed story is starting to come to a close, I can honestly state that the updates might even become faster, unless I get blocked with papers like I have in the past. College is college though, have to get it done, haha.

Please review, it really helps me and lets me know what all I need to work on.


	5. Chapter 4: Threat

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 4: Threat

* * *

><p>Waking up in the bed of Mephisto was something Rin had still not really gotten use to. Waking up with the demon asleep next to him on the other hand, was something of a whole different story, something he had never experienced, nor expected ever to have to. Feeling the heat of the other, the smaller man stirred looking behind him at the source of heat. He was greeted to the calm, and very adorable face of the man whom this bed belonged to, and was shocked to find himself staring at him unable to look away.<p>

Adorable, was the only word that Rin could think of. His purple hair was a little messy, cupping his face slightly, his mouth wore a subtle smile, his ears twitching ever so slightly from time to time as he dreamed on. His normally guarded look only showed peace, which confused the younger man. If he were to think about what the other would look like while sleeping, he would have thought it would reflect all the emotion he was hiding behind his wide smile.

Mephisto's eyes started to stir under the lids, making the younger man flip over on his other side and close his eyes tight in an attempt to pretend he was sleeping. He felt the man move, indicating that he did believe him to be asleep. Rin rolled back over, squinting slightly so he could watch the other. He felt his cheeks turn red at what he saw. He was naked, folding his pink pajamas with little bears all around in a messy pattern, and putting them in a drawer. Rin could only see his backside, but it was enough for his imagination to piece together what the front looked like.

The young demon studied the other's skin. It was a lot paler than the already pale skin that he had showing during the day, but the other knew just as well that it suited him. Rin nuzzled his face in the blanket to hide his cheeks as he closed his eyes when the other man turned around to look at him. Mephisto raised a brow and smirked, knowing full well that the other man was wide awake. He chuckled very lightly, and walked to a closet, pulling out his outfit and setting it down as he dressed in undergarments and then slipped the suit on, then his shoes following.

"Good morning, Okumura," he murmured, causing the younger man to jump slightly and sit up, rubbing the back of his head. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, curiously.

"Um... not sure.." Rin grumbled in response, keeping his eyes lowered, looking to the sheets as he played with the upper rim. "Interesting... pajamas," he stated, wanting to divert the topic from anything Mephisto wanted.

"Limited edition Gogo Cardican Bear Pajamas. Only one-hundred made," he winked, smiling wide obviously proud of them. Rin tried not to snort, ending up letting a snicker escape his lips as he looked up at the other who just chuckled. He knew the younger demon had no interest in such things, and didn't pretend to act like he thought he did. He strutted over to the window and opened the curtains, "What are your plans for today?"

Rin was about to state he had school, but held his tongue recalling that it was Saturday. He lightly shrugged and thought for a moment, "Probably should go shopping... I haven't all week and I do have a deal with Yukio to do all the food shopping..." The other demon nodded his head, walking to the door that led to his office, "Well... If you're ever bored, you know you can come here." he stated, earning a soft 'Tch' in response from the younger man. "Was just a suggestion..." he cooed, exiting the room, leaving the other in silence.

What was Rin going to do? He laid back in the bed and sighed softly. The bed was rather nice, and cozy, making him almost wish he could lay there the whole day. Swinging his legs off the side, he sat up and walked over to his shoes, sword, and tie, picking up the latter, and tying it around his neck.

'_I wonder what the old man would think of this bet..._' he thought, imagining the look on Fujimoto's face. He blanched, the image of the man laughing at him and calling him an immature child making him scowl as he put his shoes on. '_Even in death he mocks me..._'

He picked up his sword and slung it over his shoulder, heading out of the room, glancing over at the demon who was at his desk doing paperwork. Rin bit his lip as he watched him for a moment, a flashing image of him sleeping going through his thought process. He shook his head slightly and headed for the door, "See ya," he waved his hand slightly, not even bothering to check if the other said anything, and left.

His main objective at this point was getting to the store. He needed to get away from the other demon, strictly because he felt as if the other was putting some sort of hex on him. The older man was his and his brother's guardian, yet he didn't trust him in the slightest. How could he? He was trying to make him fall in love with him.

As he got further from the man's home, he found himself questioning his feelings. Why exactly would he find the other attractive to fall in love with him? He had money, lots of it, but that wasn't a reason to fall in love. He fed him food, also not a good reason to fall in love. He was sweet... Rin frowned as he thought this, shaking his head as he marched faster down the street. Why was he even thinking of these things? He wanted to be a true exorcist, not just in actions, but in title too. He was not going to let this stupid clown get in the way of his goal.

He snatched up a basket from the holder at the entrance of the store, and grumbled to himself as he walked down the isles grabbing foods he normally grabbed, only pausing to make sure that he grabbed the right things, and slipped down an isle that held different assortments of drinks, pausing in front of four rows dedicated to mineral water. Yukio was always complaining that he forgot it. He smirked as his imagination took over, a flamboyant Yukio taking the water and praising Rin danced around his mind.

"Something funny?"

Blinking, Rin looked into the cold eyes of Amaimon, who was sitting on top of a shelf, bottles of mineral water littered the floor from where he shoved them off. The younger demon didn't say a word, grabbing a few bottles of the water off the ground, and putting it in his basket as he marched down the isle. He heard the other plop down off the shelf, and the footsteps that followed him only annoyed him. He really didn't want to fight, not here at least.

Quickly paying the clerk after she bagged his items, he rushed out of the store, desperate to leave the other behind. He looked over his shoulder just before exiting, seeing the other buying something at the same clerk. He raised a brow, but didn't linger, leaving.

"Brother..." he heard the older demon drawl as he caught up to him, "Why are you avoiding me?" Rin gritted his teeth, scowling as he held his tongue, taking quicker steps in hopes that the other would get his hint that he wanted him gone. "Brother... you are being rude..."

"Just go away," he snapped, turning to glare at him, "I don't want to be near you. Just go away before I make you..." he turned making the other smile almost giddily as he laughed clapping his hands three times, the bag filled with lollipops he purchased crinkling at the movement.

"Oh but brother, I need to tell you something very important. Your life depends on it," he stated, walking after him once again.

"Then spill it and leave, stupid broccoli," he growled, the other demon narrowing his eyes at the hated nickname.

"Stay away from Mephisto."

Rin blinked, halting and turning, looking to the other, a brow raised. "Come again?"

"Stay away from Mephisto, or I'll come at you like never before. I will torture you, make you wish that you were dead, begging for me to take your life. I will rip your head off your body, use it to play a game of kickball. Don't want that? Then stay away from him and you won't be harmed." Somewhere during his threat, his thumb made it's way up to his mouth, chewing on his nail as he smirked at the younger demon.

"Fuck off," Rin growled, turning once again and heading down the street.

"It's not a joke, brother. I will kill you if you come near my Mephisto again," the other sang, turning in the opposite direction of Rin and walking away, sticking a lollipop in his mouth.

Rin's brows furrowed. He hated threats, especially petty ones that seemed formed only out of jealousy. He did, however, like the timing of the threat. He needed space from the other, and despite how annoying the threat was, he could use it as a opportunity to stay away from the man. A bit more motivation was always good, especially since he found himself drawn to the principal more than he'd care to admit.

Walking into the dorm hall, he walked into the kitchen, saying a brief hello to Ukobach, who was working away making food, no doubt for Yukio since Rin hadn't been around to do so. He put away all the food he purchased, then headed up to their room, a bottle of the water in his hand.

"Where have you-" Yukio started to question as he entered the dorm room, but his eyes fixed on the water in his hand. "You went shopping?"

"Yeah," Rin tossed him the water, which he barely caught, and plopped into his desk chair, pulling his school work towards him, figuring he'd just do it than risk getting mocked by his younger brother.

"Where did my brother go?"

"Eh?"

"You remembered to go shopping, remembered to buy the water, and you are doing homework without being told."

"Your point?" Rin raised a brow, looking to his brother, amused.

"You're finally growing up... Maybe these missions weren't such a bad idea after all."

"Tch..." Rin rolled his eyes and opened one of the books peering at it dully, "I can be responsible when I want to be," he grumbled, earning a wide smile from his brother. He glanced over the rim of the book, noticing the smile and grimaced, "Don't look at me like that, it's creepy," he complained.

Yukio nodded his head, not really bothering with any sort of comeback, pulling out a book, and smiling at it. "Father would be proud..."

The older brother nearly dropped the book. Would he? He lowered his head slightly, reading the first sentence in the chapter they were suppose to read. He honestly didn't think that the old man would be proud of him. Why was he doing homework? It was another reason to stay away from Mephisto. Was he really going on missions when he wasn't around the others? No, he was busy being toyed with. His brows furrowed as he contemplated telling his brother the truth.

In the end, he decided not to tell Yukio a thing. The other might tease him, or even scold him for taking up such a bet. After all, the other did get his ranks of exorcist the hard way and not some easy way like he was taking. '_No...it's not an easy way... Mephisto is a pain to deal with... It isn't easy in the slightest._' But did he really feel that way? He blinked at his thoughts, realizing that he really had no bad thoughts about the other at that moment. '_His pants are stupid looking..._' Was that really the best he could do?

"Is everything alright brother?"

Rin blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as he lowered the book looking to his younger brother, who was glancing at him, worried.

"Yea, why?" he smiled.

"You are making such a dramatic change... It almost doesn't seem natural. But I suppose you are just trying to prove yourself? For that I am proud of you. But I'm also worried at the same time. You shouldn't have to change to make people happy, despite how idiotic you seemed before..."

Rin scowled and rolled his eyes, "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright. Stupid, four-eyed mole face... Should keep your opinions to yourself..." he growled, annoyed with his brothers comment on how he was idiotic. He watched as his brother's jaw tightened at the insult, he pushed up his glasses, scowling as he turned to look back at his work.

The older brother knew it was no good going against his brother like that, but couldn't help it. He hid his face behind the book he was holding, and started to really read it. The only motivation he had for finishing his homework right now was the thought of reading Manga without his brother complaining about work.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>Song Of The Midnight Wolf<span>: ^^ Thanks

ChiTsuki Takai: xD Yes Amaimon is a bit of a weirdo. I'm glad you are liking the story x3

RainbowCharm 3: I'm really glad ^^ And yes, that mysteriousness really suits Mephisto though, hehe

aaliyah60002000: Thank you ^^

Onshuu and Shigatsu: Mephisto always knows what he's doing, well, he seems to think so at least, hehe. Glad you liked the grooming scene and I hope you continue to like the story ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Sorry if it took longer than it has the past few chapters.. I stupidly saved over chapter 4 with chapter 5 when I wanted to type a note on it (something I tend to do when I have something I need to put in the next chapter and do not want to forget) and had to rewrite it entirely after I discovered what I did the next day ;<p>

Please review, I love seeing story alerts and favorite story alerts, but reviews really let me know what I'm doing right and what all I need to work on (other than my grammar of course ;;; )


	6. Chapter 5: The Big Bad Principal and

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 5: The Big Bad Principal and the Jealous Brother

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since Rin and Amaimon's last encounter. The young demon was fast on his feet, and growing better at avoiding Mephisto, which troubled the older demon. A pen snapped in his hand, spilling the ink on his papers as he glared down at them, his teeth clenched.<p>

"What's the matter, brother?" Amaimon questioned, climbing to sit on the older demon's desk, peering down at the spilled black substance as he wiggled the stick of the lollipop that was in his mouth, around in a circle. The purple haired brother didn't answer, standing up and walking to the balcony window and staring out of it, looking up at the bell tower clock as if he wished it to be set on fire. "Brother?" the other questioned once more, hopping off the desk, taking the sucker out of his mouth and tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing." Mephisto turned and walked to the door, taking his hat from the coat rack and setting it on his head, taking his umbrella, and pausing as he looked back at his brother. "Here. Take this money and go explore Japan," he ordered, tossing him a roll of money, then leaving without another word. Amaimon blinked, confused at his brothers sudden anger spurt then strong generosity. He smirked, and slipped the money in his pocket heading out of the office, off to find something to spend it on.

Mephisto hated to lose, and at this point, he was behind and losing far worse than he ever had in the past. This thought alone was enough to anger the demon, but the fact that he was losing against a teenager? It simply boiled his blood.

Walking into the cram classes hallway, he glanced at a paper with Rin's schedule on it and stopped in front of the classroom. Slamming open the door, his cold eyes landed on Rin, whom he pointed to "Okumura, come!" he shouted, causing the students and Rin to stare at him eyes wide.

"Um... What has he done, Mephisto?" Shura asked, looking equally taken aback as the others.

"He's in trouble, that's all you need to know," the principal snapped, glaring at her, then turning his gaze to Rin once more, "Okumura..." he droned, growing tired of waiting for the other.

Rin gulped, and slowly stood, taking his sword, looking to Shura almost pleading her to help him, with a puppy dog glance. Unfortunately for him, she didn't look to him, her eyes glued to the principal, confused. He followed the taller demon out, and down the hall, leaving the cram classes as they headed down the road. "Where... are we going?" he asked, gaining only silence in return as they started towards a wooded area. "What did I do?" he asked, hoping the other would say something.

Mephisto snorted and wheeled around, grinning down at him, "What did you do? Think about it." When the other didn't answer, he's eyes flashed as he narrowed them ever so slightly. "I fed you, let you sleep under my roof... And you're avoiding me." He had a demonic growl behind his tone, which was chilling Rin, as he stared up at the other in horror. He had never seen the demon mad, and now that he had the fact that he was a demon was even more convincing.

"Is..." Rin's voice came out more like a whisper than he intended, "Isn't that the idea of this wager? I'm suppose to avoid you."

Mephisto's glance softened as his annoyed smile turned to a frown of realization. He glanced off to the side, his lips pouted out slightly and he thought. The boy was right. It was apart of their deal. He rubbed his forehead, calming himself down as his clouded mind cleared. "You're right..." Rin almost asked him to repeat himself to clarify what he said, but held his tongue as the older man turned to him. "I should not have gotten mad at you..."

The younger demon stared up at the other, confused. Seeing this look, Mephisto looked away, wondering why he was feeling so guilty for yelling at Rin. He'd never felt sorry like this before for any other being, what was making him feel like this now? Was it sadness for not seeing the other? His eyes widened slightly. That was it. He turned to look at him once again, seeing him looking to the ground awkwardly unsure of what to do. The taller demon took his shoulders and backed him into a tree.

"You were caught again," he whispered in the other's ear making him shiver. He wanted so much to do something, but what? He pulled back slightly, staring down into the dark blue eyes that were staring up at his green orbs.

"We can go eat lunch as my punishment?" the smaller man asked, his voice trembling slightly in fear of what the other was going to do.

"No," Mephisto said softly, leaning his face in closer to Rin's, "I don't think that will do." He pressed his lips against the other's, pressing him back against the tree, keeping his hands on his shoulders so he could not escape.

Rin's eyes widened slightly, his brain going into overdrive as he began to panic. He was being kissed! What could he do? His lips seemed to have a mindset of their own as they pressed back against the taller demon's lips, his hands reaching up to press against his chest and grab a hold of his jacket.

The fact that the other was kissing him back, surprised Mephisto even more than it did Rin. He pressed himself against the other, lowering his hands down to hold the other closer as he slipped his tongue in to greet Rin's.

The smaller boy's face was red with embarrassment, a small cry escaped his mouth, making him pull back and quickly cover his mouth, his eyes snapping shut. Mephisto chuckled, and kept his arms around him, smirking down at the other as he peeked up at him, scared of what his body was doing against his will. "I... should go back to class," he said almost timidly.

"Why...?" the older demon cooed, not letting him go as the other opened and closed his mouth when he found he had no real excuse of why he should go back.

"You're a bad principal, Mephisto..." Rin stated, looking to the side.

The other blinked and raised a brow, "How so?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, briefly marveling at the fact that he called him by his name.

"Kissing and taking your students out of class... that's a bad role model."

The demon let out a laugh and smirked, "Only you, Rin Okumura," he let go of him and took his hand, dragging him out of the wooded area, "You're special I guess..."

Rin blinked, and tilted his head to the side, "So... What does the deal mean?" Mephisto looked back and raised a brow again. "You get to keep me?"

"You're still worried about falling in love with me?"

Rin's lips thinned as he looked away, "No..." he grumbled, shaking his head.

The taller demon smirked and nodded his head, "Never you mind then."

Taking him up to his office, the demon only had one thing on his mind: Rin. What was so special about him? He was the son of Satan, he had amazing powers, he could possibly become one of the most powerful Paladin ever because of those powers, but what exactly was keeping his attention on the boy? He chewed at his lip as he opened the door, leading the other inside as he followed and closed the door behind them.

Furrowing his brows he pulled Rin close to him again, making the other, press away from him, his cheeks ablaze, "Once is enough..." he stated, making the other demon nod in disappointment as he dropped his grip from him.

"You can eat lunch," he instructed waving his hands at the food on the table not to far away. He watched as the silent boy nodded his head, walking over to the food and sitting down just as he had in the past. Plastering the smile he usually wore on his face, Mephisto walked over to his desk and blinked seeing the broken pen and now drying pool of ink from only an hour ago.

That rage that he felt, that he let out, it confused him. Never since he was just a boy had he felt such anger. Two hundred years ago he came to earth and watched as it progressed into his playground. It made him so happy, and kept him from getting mad. But this teenager, this young demon, he avoided him for a week, and that was enough to turn two-hundred years of happiness into dust. That happiness was nothing now. He gritted his teeth slightly, making sure not to let his smile falter.

He tossed out the ink stained papers, and pulled out new papers, signing them away. He figured that the stained ones, if they were important, would be sent to him once again within a few days, if they weren't then they weren't worth his time.

"Does that ever get boring?" Mephisto's ears twitched as he looked up, seeing Rin turned towards him, a bowl of rice in his left hand, chopsticks in the other as he ate, watching him.

"Quite. But with such joy comes some boredom and responsibility, even you should know that much," he cooed, watching the boy's brows furrow together in confusion. "Life is a joy to me. I enjoy running this school, and I especially love teaching younger beings like yourself to become soldiers against Gehenna, even if it is next to impossible to think that Satan will appear again opening a gate, there is always the problem of rampaging demons that threat society..."

At the mention of his birth father, Rin's ears twitched. He nodded his head and looked about the office, rather curiously. "This your place? Or just an office area?"

"My residence is in another location, this is just a set up and spare sleeping quarters for guests, or if I am in need of rest during the hours of paperwork."

"Tch... Didn't think a rich bastard like yourself would be in a small place like this..."

Mephisto smirked and stood, pulling out a money note, tossing it at the other, who grabbed it, barely just missing the floor. "I believe I owe you your allowance?" he asked, a brow raised.

It hadn't really been clear that the other was any form of guardian. He failed to pay them weekly like he promised, he rarely checked to make sure they were doing okay, and never checked if they were emotionally fine. But lately... Mephisto was changing, or so it seemed to Rin. Why was he acting so nice? Surely it couldn't just be because of the bet? He glanced up to the man who was peering down at him with his narrowed eyes. He just couldn't figure him out.

"You should probably head back to your classes. If I am correct, your brother will be teaching you next, and if you aren't in class there might be questions."

Rin nodded slowly, picking up his sword and slinging it onto his shoulder, heading to the door. "Um... Thanks for... you know... lunch," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Of course," Mephisto nodded, watching as the other opened the door, glancing upward at the hand that was inches from his face.

Shura stood, blinking, obviously about to knock on the door. "Oh. Yer here." Rin nodded. "Well... Git to class." She moved aside, allowing the boy to pass her, entering the room after he was cleared of the door.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Miss Shura?"

The woman glanced to the demon, her eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed with the wide all-knowing smile he always gave her. "Whats the deal, Mephisto? Taking Okumura outta class like that... Yer up ta somethin' aren't cha?"

The demon shrugged lightly, walking to her side and picking his top hat off of his coat stand, slipping it on his head, "I do not know what you mean," he sang, re-opening the door and looking back to her pointedly. "Help yourself to lunch, there's plenty to spare. I have a meeting with the Vatican I must attend to, Ta."

Closing the door behind him, Mephisto's brows furrowed slightly as he twirled his pink umbrella slightly. What more could he do to make Rin his? He felt the way the younger man kissed him back, even if it was for a brief moment, was that a sign he was winning? Did winning even matter to him anymore?

He shook his head as he came to a door, pulling out his keys. Of course it mattered. Winning was everything, especially to Mephisto. He was going to win no matter what. He smirked to himself, finding himself almost chuckling. "Rin Okumura... I hope you are prepared... I'm coming at you with full force..."

Entering the door, he did not see a shadow watching him from down the hall. As soon as the door closed, Amaimon narrowed his eyes, glaring at the door handle, not happy with this. He knew his brothers ambitions, and knew what might be coming. He bit hard on a lollipop, crunching it between his jagged teeth. He walked to the door of the office and opened it with his key, tossing the lollipop stick in the trash as he closed it behind him. Staring back at the food he knew was for him, according to Mephisto, he scowled. Rin's stench was all over the room. However, he couldn't tell if it was from before or the boy was here recently. It churned his stomach to think of him laying his eyes on his brother.

"Big brother... why..." he murmured to himself, glaring at a bowl of pot stickers. "I will make you pay, Rin Okumura... for making my brother so blind..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>SlidebOx<span>: I could never not have Amaimon as a part of a story. He's way to fun to write about xD

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: xD Nice review. It made me smile x3

wildkurofang: He really does, but that's what makes Amaimon such a fun character to put into the mix of things xD He makes it all too interesting.

Illuminati-4: Thank you very much. I'm a sucker for RinxMephisto, even though there's barely any stories out there that feature the pair. =[

aaliyah60002000: I will never stop :D Not until it's finished x3

Hobbles1993: I'm really glad to hear you are enjoying it. I hope that you continue to do so :D

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

*Sprinkles fluff all around* Little tease of fluff there x]

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but how will I know unless you review~~  
>Good or bad, I can handle it, I promise x3<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: The Night of the Dance

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 6: The Night of the Dance

* * *

><p>"Get away from my brother!"<p>

Rin slowly jerked from his sleep, foggy voices rang in his ears as he tried to force himself to wake up. There was a wicked laugh that jerked his consciousness away from dreams and into reality. He tried to move his fingers, but found he could not. He tried to open his eyes, but also found out that that too was impossible. Rin mustered a groan, something he could do without the motion of his mouth.

"Let him go!"

Gun shots were heard as Rin felt himself being picked up, and tossed over his shoulder. Why was this happening to him? Was he drugged? Under some demonic spell-like power?

"Rin! Brother!" he heard his brother calling for him, his voice coming out more clearly the more he yelled. "RIN!"

Rin shot up panting slightly as he looked at Yukio who was knocked to the ground, rubbing his head. "About time you woke up," his younger brother grumbled, standing up and looking down at his twin. "Class is going to start soon, you're going to have to get up."

The young demon blinked, getting up and looking at the clock on his phone. It was only thirty minutes till class began, which was more time to play with than he had in the past. He watched as his younger brother left the room, leaving him to mull over his thoughts. What was that dream about? Why couldn't he move? His brows furrowed as he got out of bed, got dressed, then headed down to the sinks to wash up.

Once in the kitchen, he got his breakfast muttering a soft "thanks" as he plopped down in a seat and ate silently, but quickly. There was ten minutes till class now, and oddly enough, Rin didn't feel like going in the slightest. The dream he had scared him, even if it was just a dream, and not nearly as scary as some of the things he had witnessed in the past, but it also worried him.

While walking to class, he never even noticed once the glaring eyes peering at him from the bushes. Nor did he ever even notice the small green hamster sprinting out and grabbing onto his pant leg hitching a ride into the cram school.

"Hiya Rin!"

Rin looked down the hall as he entered, Shiemi bounding down the hall, heading to greet him, smiling wide. "Have you found anyone for the dance yet?"

"Ah, er..." Rin rubbed the back of his head. Truth be told he had completely forgotten about it. "I don't have anyone... No."

"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry..." she looked down, biting her lower lip as if she wanted to say something. "You could come with Yukio and I? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. That is, if you don't find anyone by tomorrow?"

Rin smiled gratefully to her, "Nah, I don't think I'll go anyway. Dances aren't my thing."

"What _is _your thing then?" Rin looked back to see Suguro walking down the hallway, Konekomaru and Shima following in toe. "You never want to be apart of anything we do, you always go off on your own like you think your some sort of loner bad-ass or something. I hate it."

"You think I'm a bad-ass?"

Bon gritted his teeth, while Shima snickered and Konekomaru rubbed the back of his head, placing his hand on his friends shoulder, "Just... Do something with us for once," he managed to growl out.

"You can go with me if you want. I don't have a date, and I don't mind men all to much." Everyone's eyes shot to Shima, who blinked looking at everyone uneasily at the glances of shock they were all giving him. "What? It solves both of our problems of not having a date, and solves your problem of him not doing things with us, Bon."

Suguro scowled and looked away, eyes narrowing at a speck on the wall. It was obvious he didn't want his friend to take Okumura to the dance, and it was even more obvious that he regretted opening his mouth.

"Uh, sure..." Rin managed to grumble out, making Shima smile at the fact that the demon's cheeks were turning red. Bon's jaw tightened as he nodded stiffly, marching past the group, Konekomaru rushing after him, as he headed into Yukio's classroom.

"We better go inside, we are already a few minutes late," Shiemi squeaked, bouncing down the hallway, a little amused of the whole situation.

"It's okay if you aren't gay or bi," Shima stated with a smile as he was passing Rin. "Just didn't want to see a fight started, so if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"I said I would."

Shima stopped and blinked, then smiled and nodded his head, "Alright then. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Amaimon snickered as he hopped off of Rin's pant leg. He scurried down the hallway, refraining from giggling with joy. He was home free! Now he just had to tell his older brother of what was happening, and find some way to seduce him and he'd be all his. He grinned widely as he transformed back into his almost human form, and opened the door exiting out of the cram school, heading down a hallway to head to Mephisto's house. Everything was playing out so well.

The green haired demon smirked as he entered the house, looking about. "Oh brother!" he yelled out, walking about as he searched for the other. Not to his surprise, he found his brother behind a desk signing papers. "I have some interesting news for you, brother."

"And what might that be?" the green eyed man looked up at the younger demon, smirking ever so slightly.

"Rin Okumura found a date for the dance tomorrow..." he smirked back.

"And who's the lucky lady?" the other asked, setting down his pen, placing his fingers together.

"The pink haired boy in his cram class..." his smirk widened as he stared down at the other. He watched as Mephisto's brow twitched slightly, followed by his left ear twitching as he stood up.

"Interesting indeed."

"Aren't you upset brother?" Amaimon's smile faltered as he watched the other's face.

"Why would I be? He can't very well go to the dance with me, now can he?"

Amaimon half glared as he turned his head to a bowl of candy off to the side, "I suppose not..." he walked over to the bowl and snatched a lollipop, ripping the wrapper off and sticking the apple flavored disc in his mouth.

"I'll just have to make up for this move in the plot later on..."

Amaimon's eyes jetted back to his brother. Of course, he still thought that this whole thing was a game. The older demon had a month and a half left to win, and the younger one now knew he had to be more hands on. '_While you make your move, brother... I will make mine_,' he thought, clamping down his jaw on the candy, crushing it in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"This dance is a bit dull, isn't it?" Shima asked, him and Rin off to the side, sipping at their punch that they noticed was spiked after their first cup.<p>

"You sure you should be drinking that? That's what... your fifth cup? Aren't monks against that sort of thing?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal about much when it comes to being a monk," he chuckled, gulping down the last of his drink. "You want to get out of here?"

Rin knew exactly what the other's mind was drifting to, despite that knowledge, he nodded and followed the pink-haired monk out of the large building. He had to admit, the other was pretty cute, and he wouldn't mind fooling around with him, even if he was just acting this way because he was drunk. Rin only had one cup the whole time, and he never even finished it, so he knew only to well about what all was going on.

Shima slipped his hand in Rin's making the other blush and half take it as they headed up to Rin and Yukio's dorm house. They barely made it into the doors before Shima tripped falling into Rin, most likely on purpose. They stalled for a second, before Rin grabbed the other's tie and pulled his head down so their lips crashed together.

The monk let his body lay down against Rin's, slipping his legs apart to rest between them. Neither of them were hard yet, but both of them knew it was only a matter of time before they were as they slipped their tongues together. Rin's hands snaking up around the other's neck, entwining his fingers in the monk's hair.

The demon reluctantly pulled back, peering up at the other as he pouted slightly, "We should probably move to a room... Yukio could walk in on us," he stated, grabbing at Shima's hair making him growl softly as he nodded his head standing up. He helped Rin stand, and let the other lead him to a room that he knew no one would go into. As soon as the door closed, the monk pushed the smaller man against the wall, forcing him into another kiss, as the demon re-placed his arms around the others neck.

Shima reached down, grabbing at Rin's butt and squeezing as the other gasped in his mouth. He slid his hand to the front, playing with the button on his pants as he struggled to undo it. Rin chuckled slightly, reaching down and helping him, the other pushing his pants and boxers down quickly, grasping his legs and pulling him up to straddle his middle, his back placed firmly against the wall.

He felt himself almost becoming fully erect at the other man's touch as he snaked his fingers around Rin's cock and began to pump it softly, pressing his hard, still clothed, middle up against him. There was a flashing thought as Rin's imagination took over, his mind almost tricking him that Mephisto was the one grabbing at his member, not Shima. He held his tongue, almost moaning out the principals name as he blushed moving his head and biting softly at the monk's neck, bringing himself back into reality.

He was jerked from his thoughts to feel two fingers slip up inside him, making him bit his lip and huff through his nose. He had read and heard that this was the part that hurt the most, especially on a first time. He clung to the taller man, closing his eyes as he felt the other stretching him by adding a third finger. He was a bit surprised that he wasn't feeling any pain at all. "H-hurry..." Rin gasped, the pressure in his abdomen threatening to explode.

Shima was all to eager to comply, unzipping his own pants and unbuttoning them, pulling out his own erect cock, which he pumped for a moment before thrusting it upwards into Rin. As he began to pound up into Rin, it became all to much for the small demon, who's imagination kept flickering to Mephisto. He never realized how badly he wanted this to be the older demon, making him moan out his name. He almost went to cover his mouth, but the other man didn't respond making him think that he was either to drunk to care or notice, or he just didn't hear him.

Moaning out at the feeling, Rin's juices erupted out as he reached his peak, clinging to the other's shirt as Shima continued to pound up into him. Cheeks tinted red, the demon cried out softly at the feeling of the other's climax. Slowly letting the demon down, the monk slipped out of him, leading him back over to the bed, plopping back, his arms clinging to Rin's body as they laid down.

After his breathing slowed, Rin looked to the monk, who had passed out almost immediately. Although Rin was exhausted from the actions, he couldn't even manage to attempt to sleep. What was happening to him? He had just had sex with his classmate, and the whole time he was imagining it was his clown of a principal.

His brows furrowed as he slipped out of Shima's grasp, getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers. Heading to the boy's bathroom, he paused to see Yukio, who was heading up the stairs. The other didn't seem to notice him watching him as he trudged up the stairs, a grim look on his face. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he knew he also was sweaty and smelled of sex, so avoided asking him as he rushed to the bathroom to shower.

After his shower, however, he headed into his and Yukio's room, peeking at his brother from the door. "Yukio?"

His brother jumped from sitting at his desk, looking back at his older brother, his eyes widened slightly. "Brother... I..." he fumbled for his words for a moment, "I thought you were with Shima?"

The mention of the man downstairs made Rin blush ever so slightly, making him grateful that it was dark in the room. "Was. I just was getting out of the shower. He got drunk, so I made him sleep downstairs in one of the rooms so he wouldn't hurt himself getting back to his dorm," he explained, half lying. Quickly changing the subject before Yukio could question him, Rin smirked and plopped on his bed, "So, you have fun with Shiemi?"

Yukio's cheeks turned red, noticeable even in the dull moonlight. "Yes..."

"Did you...?" Rin smirked raising a brow.

"N-no! Why would you ask such a thing?" Yukio stuttered, eyes widening even more.

Rin laughed, throwing his head back slightly as he smirked at his brother, "Just curious," he stated, now grinning from ear to ear.

"Suguro and Konekomaru were wondering where you and Shima went off to, I suppose they will be relieved to find out you two didn't do anything to rash," the younger brother stated, standing up and getting ready for bed.

"Bon worries to much," Rin stated, looking off to the side as he laid back against his pillow. He knew he should have probably gone back down with Shima, but stayed where he was, not daring to go down there. He'd have to talk with him tomorrow, just in case Shima was mad about what happened, disgusted, or even liked it. He didn't want him to be feeling any of those feelings. For one, he still couldn't even shake off the fact that he fantasized that the monk was actually Mephisto.

He listened to his brother's movements as he slowly went from moving about the room, to silence as he got in bed, then slight snoring. He sat up and glanced down at his hands, chewing on his lip as he glared down at them. What was going on with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>Hobbles1993<span>: There will be more of Amaimon and what he will be doing in the next chapter, I promise. This chapter was just needed to give Rin a little push in the right direction before our green haired friend will really have to get serious.

AmatistaLila: I'm glad you like it :D

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: * tosses chapter to you * xD

aaliyah60002000: Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so.

A Fan: I've always loved MxR, I just think the whole idea of them with their clashing personalities makes it so much fun and adorable xD;

KageKura: Thank you very much, I'm glad you think so ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Sorry if you do not like ShimaxRin stuff, and if you do like it, think of it as a small treat? xD; Just part of the plot~<p>

Please review, it means a lot to hear anything a reader has to say, good or bad. Even a one worded "good!" would be good to hear x3

* * *

><p>Also side note about the AC fic: I've been playing ACR since I got it, and have been searching for anything I might need to add to the story before it is completed, that is why it is taking so long to come out with the next chapter, which is halfway done already. Thank you for your patience!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: The Plot

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 7: The Plot

* * *

><p>Rin yawned as he stumbled down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. Since it was Sunday, there was no need for him to be up this early, but the fact that he wanted to talk to Shima before Yukio awoke drove him to be up at such an hour. Ukobach hopped onto the counter looking to him confused, not use to him being up at such a early time.<p>

"Mind if I make breakfast this morning?" Rin asked, earning a nod from the other, who plopped down to sit on the counter, watching as he got all the ingredients out. He got to work on making some rice, some rolled omelets and some miso soup on the side. It wasn't anything fabulous, but it would have to do since his mind kept wandering as he cooked the food.

There was a knock at the entrance to the kitchen, making the other jump and look back at Shima who was dressed in his wrinkled suit he had worn to the dance the previous night. "Can we talk?" Rin gave a nod, watching as the other walked to a stool and sat down, his brows furrowed as he thought of where to begin, "I'm sorry how I acted last night," he stated, looking up at Rin, "I wasn't actually drunk. I saw an opening, and took it. But if I had known about you and the principal I wouldn't have done so..."

The demon blinked, Ukobach peering at them both, curiously. "Mephisto and I don't have anything together," he stated, sternly, causing the other to raise a brow.

"So... It's one sided then? Sort of like my situation..."

Rin blinked, staring at him. Was there some indication that he had feelings for the stupid clown? He bit his lip hard. '_I moaned his name last night... But that was because I thought he was drunk..._' he thought.

"You can use me, ya know. I won't mind."

"Wha?" Rin's brows raised. Now he was really confused.

"I've liked you for a while... If it would help you out, I don't care if you pretend I'm Sir Pheles like last night."

"Shima... I can't do that to you," Rin finally stated. "That clown of a principal he..." he trailed off. Should he tell him about the deal? "This doesn't leave this room. You can't tell anyone. That goes for you too," he stated, looking to Ukobach who looked almost appalled at the mention of him telling a secret.

"You have my word," Shima stated, peering at him curiously.

"He's playing with me... He made this stupid bet that he would make me fall in love with him with a two month deadline... If I don't he is ranking me two ranks of exorcist, if I fall in love with him I'm his." The look on Shima's face nearly made Rin run away. Why again did he tell the other about this?

"You're serious?"

"Yeah," Rin said, hesitantly.

"And you're loosing..."

"Obviously..."

"Hmm," Shima placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "We could trick him."

"How? The man knows everything."

"We can pretend we are dating. Maybe it's destiny that we were suppose to go to the dance last night... that we um..." he side glanced at Ukobach who only tilted his head, "Maybe all this happened so I could help you out. If you pass up two ranks of exorcist it could open more windows for you," he said with a smile on his face. "And who knows..." he started as an afterthought, "You may even grow to like me. If not, it's okay of course," he said with a half laugh.

Rin sighed, once again chewing on his lip. He didn't want to take advantage of Shima like this, especially when he knew that the monk had feelings for him, but he also wanted to win this game. The idea of falling in love with Mephisto both intrigued him and scared him at the same time. The only fear he really had was if he fell in love with him because of a game, the other really wouldn't love him back, almost like Shima had mentioned, a one sided relationship.

Ukobach hopped down from the counter, walking over to Rin and pushed him off to the side, hopping up and started to work on the food that was beginning to go forgotten at their conversation. "Oh... Thanks Ukobach," the demon thanked, looking from the cooking demon to Shima once again. "I don't want to end up hurting you..." he stated.

The monk gave out a small laugh, "I'm a tough one, I can handle it. Just try it. If you're still uncomfortable later on we can stop pretending and go back to just being friends."

Rin sighed, and nodded in defeat. At least this could possibly get Amaimon out of his hair... But it still didn't solve the problem of the fantasies he was beginning to have of the other. He looked back at the food and watched as Ukobach served out two plates, handing them up to him. He smiled his thanks hand handed Shima his plate, taking a pair of chopsticks and handing them over afterward, taking up his own and beginning to eat.

"This is really great!" Shima complimented earning a wide smile from the cook, who hopped over to his counter, sitting down and eating some of his own, glad to have made another happy with his cooking.

After the two had finished eating, Rin headed upstairs to get dressed. He was a little surprised that his brother was still asleep even though it was nearly 8:30 in the morning, but let him sleep as he headed out with Shima. The two had decided that it would make it more convincing that they were a couple if everyone around believed it as well. It was something the demon argued against, but eventually lost as Shima stated that Mephisto wouldn't believe it for long if everyone thought they weren't together but him.

"So who did Konekomaru and Bon take to the dance last night? I never once saw them with anyone else other than themselves," Rin stated with a half chuckle, half expecting Shima to tell him that they took each other.

"Izumi and Paku," the pink-haired man answered, grabbing the smaller man's hand as they approached town to head out on their fake date.

Rin blinked, "They did? I would never have thought Izumi would go with Bon-"

"She asked Konekomaru."

Rin stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the other, shocked. "What?"

Shima laughed and nodded his head, "I was as shocked as you."

Shima's normally happy eyes suddenly turned stone cold as he looked behind Rin. "Shima... you okay?" the other asked, yelping as he grabbed his arm crushing their lips together, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rin immediately knew the cue that it was Mephisto that the monk had seen.

Mephisto stopped, stilling his umbrella that was twirling behind him, his eyes meeting Rin's who looked at him from the corner of his eye. The purple haired demon looked back, his green haired brother walking behind him, his eyes peering over at Rin curiously. The young demon closed his eyes, the look on Mephisto's face nearly killing him right where he stood. He didn't even look like he cared at all. It was just a game to him. He clung to Shima's sides, a little rougher than intended as he struggled back a surge of emotion that came over him like a wave.

Mephisto grabbed his brothers hand, causing the younger brother to smile and glare teasingly at the black haired demon who was not looking. They walked past them, heading down the street as if the two were just a couple of regular teens making out.

Shima pulled back, keeping his arms around the other, who struggled hard not to collapse where he stood. "Maybe we should head back..." he heard the other man mutter. Rin nodded his head, dropping his grip from the other, and dragged himself down the street, his brows furrowed. "I think you care about him more than you think..." the pink haired teen stated, walking behind him.

"He didn't even say anything.. Not even a second glance..."

Shima didn't know what to say. The normally cocky, smart mouthed demon was breaking before his eyes. He took Rin's arm and led him forward as he stopped walking, his lip trembling slightly his eyes closed tightly. The monk held onto him, leading him the way to the dorm house. He paused at the stairs, and looked at the demon, who stared blankly at the steps as if they were sitting there laughing at him. "Rin?"

"Is the offer still there?"

"Eh?"

Rin's eyes slowly edged up to meet Shima's, tears threatening to pour, "Is the offer to use you...still there?" Shima hesitated for a moment, but then nodded his head, reaching out his hand to him. "I could even... sleep with you?"

"You could sleep with me... you can call me Sir Pheles even... Whatever you'd like." Rin reached out and took his hand and nodded his head. "Is that... what you want?"

"I don't know what I want."

"You want the principal. You're just pushing him away, but of course for good reason." Shima led him up the stairs, looking back at him. "He doesn't care... obviously, and you want that promotion."

"I don't care about the promotion." Shima turned his head to fully look at him. Rin's eyes trailed up again and quickly looked off to the side once more, "Maybe I do... a little."

"Then we'll make Sir Pheles wish he was yours."

"Mine?"

"You aren't going to make him possess you first? Are you?" Rin stared at him a moment then shook his head, "Alright then. We'll make the bastard jealous." Rin blinked, and followed him up the stairs, flabbergasted at the fact that the monk had cursed, and that he was still willing to help him.

* * *

><p>Mephisto threw his umbrella off to the side, kicking over the coat hanger and baring his teeth. "B-Brother?" Amaimon blinked staring at his brother as he fumed. "What's the matter?"<p>

"You didn't mention that they were intimate..."

"I did not know, brother..." Amaimon's eye twitched slightly as he watched his brother's anger. "Is there a problem?"

Mephisto's eyes shot over to him as if he was throwing a dagger at him, "Of course there is... He is suppose to be mine. _Mine_, Amaimon." At his younger brother's lack of a response the other smiled widely, his eyes going back to normal as he walked into the office room of his manor. He listened to his brother's footsteps as the green haired demon followed him, hesitantly looking everywhere but to the elder brother. "Do you have something to say, little brother?"

Amaimon slowly looked up to Mephisto once more. His lips thinned as he stared up at his brother's green orbs. "No, nothing." Of course there was something. His eyes narrowed as he pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth tossing the wrapper in a nearby trash bin. He searched his brother's face searching for something to say. "What do you plan on doing?"

Mephisto turned around and glared at the floor. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was going to do. His plan had been tossed out the window, there was no more plan. His anger was controlling him, and he didn't know what he should do. He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the floor. "He had sex with that kid... I could smell his scent all over him..." Mephisto looked back to his brother, who was rolling the lollipop around in his mouth. "I will wash out that boy's smell. He will be mine, and mine alone," he growled.

Amaimon simply nodded, and smirked, "Of course," he said turning his back to him, "I'm going out." Before his brother could say anything, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He stalked out of the house, and down the street, pulling out a key from his pocket and unlocking a door off to the side. Entering it, he slammed the door behind him letting out a demonic cry as his eyes widened, "He cannot stay alive anymore... I will have his head by sunset tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>O<span>: xD * hands update* x3

kdandsheela: xD Unfortunately, Mephisto hasn't had his way with Rin as of yet. It's driving him mad though, as you can see xP, I figured if Rin is tollerant of pain enough to not really get to badly injured when he has a sword inside him, then it heals almost instantly, a little sex would hardly be any problem.

Zeitdieb: Thank you very much, I'm glad you reviewed! I know, I don't review a lot because of the whole time issue when I read stories either, so don't feel bad! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story, and I will try to update as quickly as possibly :D

ChiTsuki Takai: Thank you so much, it really means a lot!

Hobbes1993: Yessss, Rin's mind is all over Mephisto. I'm sure he'd fantasize about him in any situation xD

aaliyah60002000: Thank you very much~!

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: I'm glad to see you are liking it :)

ME GUSTA: xD Your reviews all made me smile. Glad you are liking the story, and I hope you continue to do so!

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews, story alerts and story faves. Seeing my e-mail inbox flooded with such news really makes me happy. You know, when I first started this story, I was really hesitant that people wouldn't like this pairing as much as I do, and was worried no one would like it, but boy was I wrong! I'm really glad you all are liking it.<p>

Please review if you have the time. All of them make me smile and let me know how much you like, hate, or whatever feelings you are feeling for the story, and really help me to be inspired and continue.


	9. Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

* * *

><p>"Slit his throat... Crush his skull... That's all I have to do..." Amaimon grumbled, climbing up the stairs of the Okumura twin's dorm house. It was nearly one in the morning, and the silence that creaked through the old, nearly-forgotten house was golden to the raving demon. He pulled out a vial and stared at the purple substance inside, "Or... I could use this... Yes... I could..." his lips curved upward into an uncontrollable smile, his eyes alight with joy at his new idea.<p>

Now, nearly sprinting, the demon hurried up the stairs, turning down the corridor, and paused at the door. He slowly opened the only thing separating the hunter from his prey, and scanned the room, his eyes landing on the form of two men huddled together, and one bed that had only one. He could smell them, the demon and the human. Stepping forward, his eyes fixed on the black haired boy, who had his back to the pink haired one.

Uncorking the vial, Amaimon reached down pouring every last drop in Rin's ear. The process would be slow, but he had time. He stood, hunched over slightly as he studied the face of his enemy. '_Once I have him... What should I do to him?_' he wondered, tilting his head back and forth, a even wider grin plastering on his lips. He licked them, reaching into his pocket, and scowling at the realization that he had no more candy left. He reached down, using his nail to cut Rin's flesh slightly, watching the boy's reaction. When there was none, he held back from clapping, and slowly worked him out of the other boy's arms, slinging him over his shoulder.

After checking that other two were still asleep, he wrote on a piece of paper that he needed some time to think and to not wait for him to go to class, sighed Rin's name and smirked. This all seemed to easy to the demon, as he waltzed out the door, remembering to close it behind him, and headed down the stairs. He knew to pull off this plan he was going to need a few things, but those things were easy to get, aside from one.

He heard the young demon on his shoulder give out a grunt, making him pause and look to him momentarily. The fact that he was able to emit any type of sound worried the older demon that the potion he had used to mute and paralyze the boy wasn't potent enough. Hurrying, he pulled out his key, walking to a door, and opened it, shutting it, and rushing down the hallway as quickly as he could without tossing the other to the side.

He slammed open the door, walking into a room that resembled Mephisto's office room. He tossed Rin onto the poke-a-dot sheets of the bed, and rushed back out, closing the door and rushing down the hallway. When he opened the door, he looked around before rushing into the manor that his brother lived in. He rushed up the stairs, and was pleased to not find his brother asleep in his bed. Grinning, he raided his closet, pulling out his normal attire and one of his spare hats.

Now all he needed was the delusion potion that he had used in the past. With that and him wearing his brother's clothing, he knew the boy would mistaken him for his brother. He walked down the stairs and into a closet off to the side, grabbing a few days worth of the potion, slipping the vials into his pockets holding his brother's clothes against his chest as he walked to the door he entered. Slipping the key in, he blinked, hearing footsteps. Fearing it was Mephisto, he turned the key and ran in, closing it as fast as he could.

He let out a sigh, unraveling his older brother's clothes and slipping them on, taking one of the vials and opening it, rubbing it against his skin. One vial lasted about twelve hours, and to make sure he got into Rin's head before he killed him, he needed to get him to really believe he was Mephisto. He sighed, practicing his grin as he headed down the hall, only to blink as he entered the room, looking to Rin who was sitting up, looking around in a daze.

"Damn clown..." he heard the boy grumble as he looked over to him. The delusion potion doing it's job. What would his brother say? What would he do? '_Smile, that's what he always does,_' he thought, doing just that. "You kidnapped me?"

"You were with that boy... I did not enjoy seeing you like that..." he stated, refraining from sneering as he had the sudden urge to rip his head off. The stupid look on his face didn't help either, as he stared up at the older demon confused.

"But... What?"

"Are you really that stupid?" He paused and quickly composed himself before he let the kid get to him, "It's obvious I was jealous."

"You didn't seem to care when Shima and I were on our _date,_" Rin mocked, narrowing his eyes, doing his best to not seem like he really wanted the man.

"Does my br-" Amaimon paused, almost giving himself away, "Do_ I_ mean that little to you?" He smirked as he watched Rin flinch "I would think my feelings were clear." He smiled wider, watching the confused boy, who stared depressed at the floor.

"Prove it to me."

"Excuse me?" Amaimon blinked, his smile turning into a frown.

"Prove to me how jealous you were." His vibrant blue eyes shot up to meet his own, brows furrowing, accusing him of lying.

What all was his brother saying earlier? "I know you had sex with your classmate." He mentally nodded to himself watching as Rin paled, "You smelt of him... You still do. It... angers me. I don't want his smell on you." Pretending as if he was speaking to his brother about the kid in front of him was, at least, a little helpful. "He stinks... I only want my scent on you. I want you to be _mine_."

Rin didn't know what to say. It wasn't what he was expecting. He only expected the other to smile at him and say nothing, reveal nothing, just like he always had. He felt a pang in his heart, crushing his confidence as he glared down at the ground. "What's stopping you?"

Amaimon was horrified. What was possessing this teenager to act like this? He couldn't possibly be in love with his brother as much as he is portraying. He had to find out. He only knew one way to find out. He crawled on top of the other, putting a leg on either side of the younger man, peering down at his reddening face. He gulped quietly, leaning down, letting his teeth graze against the younger man's neck, breathing hot breath against his skin.

The younger demon bit his lip, reaching around him, clinging to his shoulders. He had to be dreaming. This was either the best, most realistic dream he had ever had of the other man, or this was Shima and his imagination was taking over. As he felt the pointed teeth bite against his neck, and he was jerked into reality. This really was Mephisto! He cling to his coat, hiding his face in the other man's neck, moaning against his skin. The taste of the smaller demon's blood intrigued Amaimon, and also annoyed him as well. He reached around, grasping at the other's tail at the base and stroking it, making him moan out, tossing his head back against the bed.

To the older demon's surprise, he liked this reaction. A little to much. He stood up, his brows furrowing as he turned his back to the other, who panted softly, looking up at him, confused. "Mephisto?" he heard him say, causing him to frown, bringing his hand up to bite at his thumb nail. Was this what his brother saw in him? This... almost sexy, almost adorable being? He let his hand drop as he looked back at him, a complex look on his face.

"We can't do this... Not right now," he stated, firmly.

"That's not even fair..." Rin grumbled, looking off to the side, making Amaimon laugh.

"I need to... do paperwork... first..." He watched as the younger man glared up at him. "Here, eat this," he passed him a bowl of candy, walking to the door and pulling out his key, "I'll be back."

As soon as the other man was gone, Rin stood up, shoving the sweets aside. He reached into his pocket and scowled at the feeling of not having his phone. He searched his pockets for his keys and sighed exasperatedly as he walked to the door Mephisto had left and opened it. It was just a closet. This made the boy frown as he began to search the room. It was simply a room, with no windows, a bathroom, and seemingly only one way out... through the closet. Tapping his fingers against the counter of the bathroom. Now what was he going to do? He walked back into the room, plopping back against the bed, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"That damn clown," he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Yukio frowned at the note Rin left on the desk. It was messy, almost seemed hurried. He looked to his brothers bed, rolling his eyes at the sight of Shima sprawled out on it. He'd have to get use to this, maybe even move to another room, or send his brother and his now lover away. It wasn't that he didn't like the relationship, nor the fact that his brother finally had someone to rely on in such a way, but the fact that he was going to have to look forward to horny male hormones in the future annoyed him.<p>

"Mmm where's Rin?"

Yukio looked up to see Shima looking at him, rubbing his right eye groggily. "He went out to think," he stated, raising a brow, "You two get in a fight or something?"

Shima tilted his head to the side, "Nope. We had a discussion about my path in life and about how I'm probably not getting into heaven because of this, but eh," he shrugged and laughed lightly, "I don't care all that much."

Yukio raised a brow and shrugged in response, grabbing his things and heading out to change in the bathroom. Shima sighed and shook his head, walking over to the desk and picking up the note, "This is so hard on you, isn't it?" he questioned out loud, setting the note back down, and walking over to the duffle bag he packed the night before. He pulled out his clothes, and turned around, jumping, nearly falling over at the sight of the principal in their doorway. "S-Sir Pheles!"

"Where is Okumura?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"He just went down to the bathrooms, I think..."

"I meant Rin, I don't much care what Yukio is doing..." he stepped forward, walking over to the desk and peering down at the note, "Where is he...really?" he asked, scooping up the paper and crumbling it, looking at the confused boy.

"I don't understand, sir. He went out, that note said all I know..."

"You as his lover should know then, that this isn't his handwriting," he smirked and looked to the ceiling, "I don't much care if you lie to me, after all, we are rivals now... But you should learn to be more convincing than that..." he turned, walking out of the room, only looking at the confused boy from the corner of his eye as he left.

Heading down the stairs, he frowned, stopping at the last step. Where, if he wasn't here, was Rin? His scent was no where in the house, he couldn't even smell him leaving the building, which troubled him.

"Hello, brother."

Mephisto looked to Amaimon who reeked of the delusion potion. He raised a brow, and tilted his head to the side, smirking, "And who have you been bothering, little brother?"

Amaimon chewed on his thumb nail, his eyes wide, "I wanted candy..."

Mephisto laughed, and rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and tossing him a bag of lollipops, "I believe I owed you for your weekly allowance?"

The green haired demon licked his lips, opening the bag, pulling out one of the suckers, tore off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth, grinning. "Thank you, brother..." he stated, earning a nod from the elder brother. He followed him out of the dorm house, and tilted his head to the side, "Something the matter?" he felt the vibe that the other was giving off, and knew it had to be because of Okumura.

"Rin has gone missing..." his eyes trailed to Amaimon's, "Actually, in exchange for those suckers... You can keep an eye out for him. You see him, you tell me immediately. Understood?"

"Of course."

Mephisto grinned, turning his back to his brother, unknowing the fact that his brother was the one who had taken Rin in the first place. Amaimon bit onto his thumbnail, and chewed, staring down at the ground as he continued to follow his brother, "What is so special about Rin Okumura, anyway, brother?"

The purple haired demon blinked and looked back at his younger brother. "He's interesting... He's unexpected... Talented..." he paused, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

"Do you... love him?"

Amaimon regretted the moment he let those words leave his mouth. He didn't want to know the answer, he really didn't. If he said yes, he wouldn't know what to do. If he said no, then what was the point of him going through the trouble of kidnapping the younger demon, and disguising himself? He peered up to the other, who's mouth was opened slightly, trying to say something.

Mephisto let his mouth close as he lowered his head, "I might."

"Might?" Amaimon's brows furrowed.

"Yes. Might."

As the older demon turned his back to the younger once again, the green haired one's lips thinned. "What would you do if he died?"

Mephisto froze and snapped his head back to look at his younger brother, glaring, "If you kill him, I will kill you. I made that perfectly clear. Kill a student and I will end your life. You are a demon, on my turf. Brother or not, I will exorcise you."

Amaimon stood frozen in place. That look he gave him. His eyes turned downcast to the ground as he struggled not to yell out and lash out to his brother. His nostril's flared as he glared at his brother's now turned back. '_What if... I stole him from you?_' he wondered, his eyes flashing as he turned his back to the elder brother's retreating form. '_What if I made him love me? This may not be a game for you anymore, brother, but I can certainly make it into one for me._'

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>To fast of an update? D: Ah well, I had some time on my hands and used it wisely x3 Also, felt you guys deserved an update since you all are so amazing :D<p>

I am having way to much fun with this, aren't I? xD Poor Mephisto is never going to get a break at this rate! Don't worry, there will be a bit of a MephistoxRin lemon in the next chapter.

Please review~ The reviews always make me so happy to know how I am doing~ (yea I know, I'm repetitive, but it's the truth! D: )

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>AmatistaLila<span>: I'm very glad that you like how everything is coming into play :D, and It's quite alright that you didn't review the last chapter I'm very happy you reviewed at all to be honest

KageKura: Thank you so much! There will be some action in the next chapter, I promise x3

Satanea Pheles: What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes xD

Zeitdieb: Jealousy triangles are all to fun to work with.

Beyond: Yay! Thank you for the review x3 It really did make me smile when I opened it xD

SmileUlq: I am really happy to hear you are enjoying the story. It really makes me happy that I am doing this fandom justice at all. I always fear I will do something that will put off people, but so far I'm pleased to hear that readers, like yourself, are liking it :D

Hobbes1993: Yes, Rin really fell hard for the older demon. If only he knew how much Mephisto really does love him in the same way~

Alice in Realityland: Thank you very much ^^ Glad you are enjoying it


	10. Chapter 9: Possession and Lust

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 9: Possession and Lust

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Rin went missing. Shima and Yukio were worried, but nothing near as worried as Mephisto. Pacing back and forth, Amaimon smirked as he watched his brother rip papers in his hands as he paced. "You haven't seen him?" the older brother questioned, snapping a glare at his green haired brother.<p>

"I have not." It wasn't the truth, and was far from good enough as Mephisto tossed the ripped up paper into the fireplace, glaring down at the crumpling, burning pieces. "No ones seen him... Not since Sunday." Another lie, of course Amaimon had seen him, after all, he was the one feeding him, dressing to be like his brother and teasing him with kisses and small strokes of pleasure. The two never got to far, of course. If he took off his brother's clothing then the illusion would be up. It was the only fault of the delusion potion: once you were no longer wearing the clothes of the person you are impersonating, you no longer could trick anyone of being that person.

"I'm going out to look again..." Amaimon snapped out of his thoughts, watching as his brother stood, placing his hat on his head and left the room.

"Well I'm not going to go looking for him," the green haired demon muttered, yawning as he slouched in his chair.

He heard footsteps behind him, and glanced back into his brother's cold glaring eyes. "And why not?" Amaimon blinked. He hadn't realized how loud he had spoken.

"He's gone, it's obvious. Maybe he ran away not wanting to deal with this bet of yours..." his eyes narrowed as he stared up at his brother.

"Find him... or go back to Gehenna," Mephisto warned, smirking. "What's the matter with you?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

Amaimon stood, now smirking the same smile his brother held, "You've been letting your temper get to you. You've become reckless, tack less. You aren't the brother I love." Mephisto's brow twitched slightly, knowing he was right. He was losing it, and it was all because of a boy, a son of Satan, a half demon. "Why can't you see how much this boy is changing you, how pathetic you've been becoming..." Mephisto's eyes narrowed.

"And I suppose _you_could help me with that?"

"Demon's need release, brother. When was the last time you found yours?"

Mephisto's cheek's tinted a light pink, "The last time...?" Of course he remembered the last time he had sex. Sex was a big thing for demons, as much as some of them liked to run from it, they needed it. It was lust, something all of them had inside them, something that, if they didn't indulge could leave permanent damage and anger.

"I could help you with it..." Amaimon purred, walking around his brother like a vulture, pressing up against him from behind, "Just like I did five years ago..." he bit softly at the other's ear, reaching his arms around him to rub up his chest, "Do you want to?"

"No..."

Amaimon froze.

"Why not?"

"I want Rin..."

The younger brother took a step back, glaring at his brother's back as he shook slightly, "You can't have him..." Mephisto slowly turned, staring at him with questioning, hard eyes."You can have me, but you cannot have him..."

"I don't want you."

Amaimon's ears drooped slightly, as he tried to force himself to gulp. He stared at his older brother, his eyes shaking as he tried hard to keep his eyes focused on Mephisto's. "But... I want you... You're mine..."

"I was yours two hundred years ago-"

"Then you found a love for this pathetic place! You came here, found... Candy, you found people, stupid humans that aren't fun to play with! Why do you love them more than your own brother?" his shouts grew louder and louder the angrier he got. He hunched forward, flexing his fingers as he glared down at the floor, "Do you enjoy hurting me brother? Do you enjoy making me cry? Breaking my heart?"

"If I said yes, would you leave?"

Amaimon smirked and looked back up at him, his eyes wild, "Oh, but if I left... you would never find your precious Rin Okumura..."

Fire shot from out of no where, smacking the green haired demon from the side, swooping him to crash through the wall. He laughed, bouncing off some of the bigger pieces of wood as they fell, bounding back inside and sprinting forward, his talon-like nails pointed forward, aiming straight for the principal who only smirked.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei..." Mephisto laughed as he pulled out a rather ferocious looking demon out of his hat. It looked like the skeletal figure of a dog, bits of skin and fur hanging off the bones, all the organs still in tack inside the skeletal cage, seeming to be cased in a type of cement. It roared, bounding forward to meet the smaller demon, who lashed out in an attempt to break it's bones.

The purple haired demon smirked, taking this time to rush forward, knocking his brother to the ground, his hand around his neck, "Where is he?" he hissed through his wide smile, squeezing harder, his nails cutting into the other demon's neck. "Where is he, brother? I will not ask again."

"Kill me."

Mephisto's grip loosened as he stared down at him, "What?"

"Kill me! Just do it!"

The skeletal dog demon stalked back and forth behind them, it's glowing green eyes jeering at Mephisto to just kill him. The older brother let him go, and stood, glaring down at him, "Tell me where Rin is."

Amaimon's jaw tightened as he looked to the side, "I don't know."

Mephisto's shoulders shook slightly as he struggled to keep the grin on his lips, "You... don't know?"

Amaimon stayed silent, his eyes fixated on the wall. The stone look on his face read how serious he was, about how he wanted to die. He wanted to forget all his plans, toss them out the window and just kill the kid that held his brother's heart so easily. He once was in the same shoes as he, he held Mephisto's heart. It was hard for him to grasp the fact that he couldn't call his brother his anymore. "I hate Japan," he stated, shifting his eyes up to his brother's. "How dare it steal you away from me..."

Mephisto said nothing. He turned his back to his brother, counting up in German and grabbed the demon, shoving it in his hat. He walked to his chair, placed his hand on the back of it and stared down at the floor. He couldn't have Amaimon here anymore, he knew that, but he also didn't want to send him away. He brought so many interesting perspectives to the table, and made the world a lot more fun. Why was all this happening? He hated the fact that he had no control over this, nor could he grasp any control of it. What could he do?

* * *

><p>Rin scowled as he paced the room. There was nothing to do. He begged Mephisto to let him go, allow him to go to school, something he thought he'd never beg for. He yawned, stretching upward as he did laps around the room. It wasn't ideal, but it at least kept him moving. He skidded bouncing off the wall, flipping back doing a black flip. He stopped, looking to the door as it started to open, baring his teeth as he watched a green haired demon he was not expecting to see.<p>

"You can leave."

Rin blinked, "Er... What?"

"Leave. My brother is looking for you. You'll probably want to kill me later on anyway.."

Rin stood still, staring at the other confused, "Why?"

Amaimon's eye twitched, annoyed at the other's questions. He was depressed enough as it was, being in the same room as the other was driving him insane as he struggled to keep his mouth shut, "Just leave..." he turned, heading down the hall, leaving the door open for the other.

Rin didn't know what to say. He stood, staring at the door for a moment, before rushing through it, closing the door behind him as he rushed down the hallway. Opening the door on the other end, he gasped, running into the very person he wanted to see the most. "Mephisto!" He fell backwards after colliding with him, staring up at him, confused.

"Your... okay?" Mephisto leaned down, helping the other up, not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, I am," Rin stated, thinking the other was referring to him falling down. "You were looking for me?"

Mephisto was at a loss for words. He was worried out of his mind, and here Rin was, alright, unharmed, and even odder, he seemed happy to see him as he looked up at him smiling.

"Yes... I was."

Rin smiled wider as he reached up, grabbing the taller man's bow and pulling his face to his, crushing the purple-haired demon's lips to his. Shocked, Mephisto stood, still for a moment before grabbing his waist pushing him back into the hallway, not really caring where it led. He grabbed the door handle closing it behind him, pushing him against the wall, pulling back to raise a brow at the smaller demon who just smiled back up at him.

"Does this mean I can go further?" he smirked pushing his body against Rin's making him whimper out. Rin nodded his head, his tail wrapping around the taller demon's waist as he stared up at the other. "Then... let's go to my room."

He reached around his waist, pulling him upward and picking him up bridal style. He hesitated as he felt the other's mouth hover over his neck, and smirked leaving the hallway and pulling out his keys as he slipped it in the key hole of the door and opened the door, carrying him inside. He huffed as he felt the other's tongue on his neck, carrying him up the stairs and into his room. It was a pretty simple, yet big room, not that Rin had time to study it.

Mephisto laid him on the bed, laying on top of him, the smaller man putting his arms around his neck as they brought their lips together. "You better not leave me," Rin growled through their locked lips.

The purple haired demon smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it," he slipped his hand up his shirt, trailing his long nails against the smaller man's stomach and chest. "A demon's a lot rougher than a human.. you sure you'll be able to handle it?" he teased, earning a glare from the smaller demon.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he growled reaching up and grasping Mephisto's hair and forcing him into another kiss. It was a matter of minutes of tongues, gasps, and moans where neither Mephisto nor Rin knew where their clothes went, or when they were taken off. "Your tail... is purple," Rin mused, watching as the taller demon's tail caressed against Rin's.

"Hm, so it is," he raised his brows leaning over and licking at Rin's right nipple making the other arch his back ever so slightly. "I'm not stretching you," he warned, biting at the bud. Believing that the other's words of caution about demon's was just Mephisto's way of talking big, Rin nodded, panting softly as he felt the other man pull his legs up to rest on his shoulders, positioning himself.

The pain he felt was indescribable. He whimpered, digging his nail's into the bed sheets, closing his eyes tight as he felt like his whole lower half was on fire. Feeling how tight he was, Mephisto slowed himself, easing himself in slowly. Once he was fully sheathed, he paused, panting softly as he controlled himself not to slam into the other. "Just tell me when your ready," he stated, almost kindly, watching as the other tried to open his eyes, a few tears falling from them. He reached up and wiped them away, his normally smiling face covered in concern as he caressed his cheek.

"If you move, it might hurt less... faster...?"

Mephisto smiled weakly and shook his head, "It's different with demons. It will hurt a lot longer because we are generally bigger than humans. It also doesn't help that you're only half..." he stated.

Rin shook his head, "Please..." he begged, bucking his hips down and grimacing. The taller demon nodded, his tail wrapping around to stroke the base of Rin's tail making him moan despite the pain. He smirked lightly at this reaction, letting one of his hands raise from the smaller demon's waist and wrap around his cock. The stimulation from both his groin and his tail was maddening. He bucked forward, all the pain in his rear forgotten as he moaned out, clutching the sheets, nearly ripping them.

Mephisto took the opportunity to start moving, pulling himself out then slipping back in, making the other whimper softly. He kept stroking his member, his tail caressing the smaller demon's as he tried to distract him as much as possible. There were so many different feelings, driving the small demon insane as he panted through his mouth, his eyes shut tight. The purple haired demon couldn't help but muse at how adorable of a sex face the other had as he let a moan escape his lips. It was slower, a lot slower than he'd usually go, but he found himself not caring, wanting Rin to feel every thrust as passionate as he did.

As Rin began to feel a bit looser, his whimpering turning to moans, the taller demon began to thrust harder and faster, the younger demon reaching up and clinging to the elder's shoulders as he panted. Leaning up he pressed their lips together, allowing the other to slide his tongue against his own, grinding down against him as he thrust in and out.

Mephisto was right, it was a lot rougher than it was being with Shima, but it was overwhelmingly satisfying. Each thrust made him hungry for more, ever stroke from the other left him feeling more and more satisfied. "I'm...close," Rin gasped against their tongues, earning a curt nod from the other, who stroked faster. "Ah... Ah... Meph... Mephisto..." he panted out his name, pulling his head back, arching his back as he came into the other's hand, moaning out his name louder.

The purple haired demon let go of the smaller demon's cock as he grasped his side once again, thrusting faster as he tilted his head upward, thrusting one final time as hard as he could, releasing inside him. He stayed where he was, positioned over him as he panted, his body glistening with sweat. He opened his eyes and smiled the same wide, clown-like smile as he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Does this mean I win?" Mephisto joked, earning a roll of the eyes from the other.

"Not yet it doesn't..."

"Yet?" He grinned wider as Rin scoffed. He leaned over and kissed his temple, grinning against his skin. "You must be tired?"

"Hungry..."

Mephisto raised a brow and laughed, pulling back and exiting the other, making him wince and groan at the feeling of loosing the filled feeling. "I'll get you something to eat," he stated, reaching down, picking up his pants and slipping them on, his tail sticking out, swishing back and forth confidently.

Rin watched him as he left the room, and curled up in the sheets, marveling at the fact that he had scratches and love marks all over his body that he had not even noticed getting. He sat up as the other returned, handing him a bowl of soup and climbing back in bed, sitting next to him, Indian style. "Thanks," he said, lifting the bowl and taking a sip of it. It was warm, and felt good on the back of his throat, which he had just noticed was raw from moaning out. Just how loud was he? He shook his head slightly, ignoring the wonder as he sipped it again, feeling the other lay back and stare up at the ceiling.

He reached over, laying the now empty bowl on the side table as he laid down next to the other, looking up at him. He seemed to have an aura around him that made him seem warm and inviting. He closed his eyes and scooted closer, Mephisto wrapping an arm around him as he laid his head against his chest. They laid in silence, the smaller demon relaxing as he drifted off to sleep. The older demon peered down at him, grinning. Although he knew at this point that he already won the bet, he didn't care. He was just glad the younger man was finally his in one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Amaimon paced back and forth across the room that Rin had stayed hostage in. His scent was all around, making him shiver. He was depressed for many reasons, Rin being one of the many. First his brother had rendered him useless, and now he was beginning to find the younger demon slightly attractive. He recalled him moaning as he licked up his chest and found himself blushing as he looked in the bathroom mirror.<p>

What was happening to him? He had only feelings for his brother, right? He punched the mirror, a calm, collected look on his face. He watched as it shattered, falling to pieces around his feet. Removing his hand from the now bare wall, he bit onto his thumb nail, leaving the bathroom as he paced again. He let that boy go so easily, so willingly. He hated it. His brows furrowed as he stared at the ground.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>KageKura brought up something in their review that I thought I should address: The paralysis poison from the last chapter (I cannot remember the name of it for the life of me, we learned about it in history class when I was in high school 3 years ago) was a rumored poison thought to exist in the early 1500s, It was said to block out all the senses and paralyze the victim. Later on it was proven to be false and not real at all, but I figured demon's would figure some way to make it real xD.<p>

Also, the delusion potion was explained a bit more in this chapter after I realized how little I explained what it was for. It is something out of the figment of my imagination, and thank goodness it isn't real! Imagine if people could simply put on someone's clothes, rub the potion on their skin and suddenly be able to trick the minds of the people around them!

Hope you enjoyed the moment our two demons had, and don't forget Rin still doesn't know that it was not Mephisto he had been spending time with the last two days, nor does Mephisto know that Rin actually did not run away.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Three chapters~ Think of them as a thanksgiving gift! And if you don't celebrate it, then just think of this chapter as just a friendly gift x3.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>SmileUlq<span>: I can't say if there will be any real lemon's with Amai and Rin, I've been debating possibilities with a situation, but cannot say anymore than that xD

Blank Review: Thank you :) Happy Thanksgiving to you aswell!

KageKura: I hope my explanation above explained the poison and potion a bit more xD And as for the quick updates, I havent been in school for a week, so I've had a lot more time than usual on my hands;;

Hobbes1993: Glad it is keeping your interest! It's really great to know :D

Yukki-cake: Unfortunately I don't have any real schedule for updating, but I usually do once a week. It's been very fortunate that I've had enough time to put together so many chapters at once, but also unfortunate as well since it has been because I've been out of school for two weeks due to a financial mistake on my school's financial adviser's part. Aside from all that, thank you very much! I am glad you are liking the story, and I really hope you continue to do so


	11. Chapter 10: Love Lasts a Lifetime

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 10: Love Lasts a Lifetime

* * *

><p>Yukio paced the entire room, back and forth, back and forth. Shiemi sat on his desk chair, holding onto the back of it, watching as her now boyfriend stress out. "I'm sure Rin's alright," she stated, softly, biting her lower lip as Yukio turned to her.<p>

"He's gone missing before, but never like this..." His brows furrowed as his eyes trailed to the side, to rest on his older brother's bed. "Perhaps... Sir Pheles has found out something..." he murmured, turning and heading for the door, the blonde girl rushing after him.

They marched down the staircase, and headed out the door. Walking down the street, Yukio turned, pulling out his keys as he approached a door, slipping the key in and opening the door, letting Shiemi enter, following her and closing the door behind him. He felt his girlfriend's hand in his as they walked down the long hallway that eventually ended with another door. Opening it, he let her enter first, following her, and leading her up the stairs of Mephisto's mansion.

Entering his office, he looked around, noticing only Amaimon in the corner, looking even more stone cold than he already seen. "Have you seen your brother?" he asked, watching as the other's eyes narrowed at the mention of the principal.

"Oh yes, but he's a little busy at the moment, I don't suggest seeing him quiet yet," he snickered looking out the window.

"He can make time for me," Yukio stated, sternly, putting his hand on his gun, "Now... will you lead me to him?"

Amaimon's eyes flashed, a barking laugh coming from his throat as he stood, smiling wide, almost crazed. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he murmured, heading out the door past the two, and heading down the hall.

"Yuki-chan... maybe this is a bad idea," Shiemi stated, following the younger twin, who simply shook his head in return.

Amaimon smirked and held his hand up indicating that they should wait here. Yukio shook his head, pushing the demon out of the way and opening the door. He took a few steps in, his mouth open to address the principal, but couldn't dare to speak. The man he was looking for was in bed, shirtless, his arm wrapped around his missing brother, who was also shirtless as far as he could tell.

He allowed his mouth to close, staring at the sight, his brows furrowing as he struggled for what to do or say. Shiemi covered his mouth, her cheeks bright red as she looked away. "You've had him this whole time?" Yukio asked through clenched teeth.

Mephisto smirked, "No, he came back earlier today," he answered at a whisper, watching as Yukio's brow twitched.

"And why... are you two in bed... half naked?" he asked, slowly, as if not really wanting to know the answer.

"Half naked? I believe we are fully naked, and _you _mister teacher... I believe are losing your ability to be perceptive if you cannot tell why we are naked..." Mephisto's smile widened as Yukio glared, Shiemi covering her mouth as she turned even redder than before.

"So you convinced him to cheat on Shima?"

"He begged for it, I don't think it took a whole lot of convincing."

The younger twin's lips thinned as he stared down at his sleeping brother. He couldn't believe that he would come so willingly into the arms of their guardian let alone beg to sleep with him. He turned his head as he heard a snicker, glaring at Amaimon who only smiled wider, raising his brows as if saying 'I told you so'.

"I don't believe you," Yukio finally stated after a brief inner battle, "My brother despises you, he'd never sink so low as to sleep with a demon."

"What's wrong with demons? After all, you and Rin are both half. I took you both in out of the goodness of my heart, isn't that proof enough that some demons are good?" Mephisto teased, knowing full well his words were just confusing the younger man even more. "Look, if you don't mind, why don't we continue this conversation a bit later. Your brother is asleep, and I'm afraid if we continue this _delightful _discussion we might wake him."

Yukio's nostrils flared for a moment before he turned, stalking out of the room, Shiemi rushing after him. Amaimon giggled, delighted of the exorcist's anger and confusion. His eyes trailed off to the side, his smile disappearing as his glance reached Mephisto's. He wanted to say something, anything. The tension between them was as thick as days old jello, waiting to be cut up or tossed out.

The green haired demon licked at his lower lip, breaking the eye contact as he headed out the door, closing it behind him, looking to the sulking exorcist and his girlfriend. The boy looked to him, his eyes conflicted with both pain and confusion. "You don't like my brother?" he asked, the boy flinching and shaking his head as he looked down.

"I respect Sir Pheles, but I do not like my brother being with him. He's enough of a demon as he is... Rin needs to be around someone more..." he paused not wanting to offend the other, but also wanting to get his point across.

"You want him to be around someone more human, is that it?" Yukio bit his lower lip, then nodded, slowly looking up. He watched as Amaimon stuck his thumb to his mouth, chewing on his nail as he stared at the boy, "I don't normally team up with weak half humans, but I think at this point I can make an exception. You do all that you can with your power to keep Rin away from my brother, and I will do my best to keep my Mephisto away from him..."

Shiemi let out a squeak as she looked away from the two, not liking this idea. She knew as well as Amaimon did that Yukio, despite the fact that he seemed to be thinking it over, was going to take the bet. The younger boy slowly nodded his head, "Alright. As long as we can get Rin away from Sir Pheles," he stated, sternly.

"That's the idea," Amaimon grinned, watching as the boy and his girl turned and headed down the stairs, Shiemi looking a bit more frantic about the deal than Yukio.

* * *

><p>Rin groaned, opening his eyes, his cheek against something soft. He looked up and blushed, Mephisto grinning down at him kindly. "Good morning," the demon greeted, leaning down to kiss the half demon on the lips. The black haired boy kissed him back, feeling his entire being tell him to latch on and not let the other go.<p>

"I thought it was a dream," the boy whispered against the older demon's lips. Mephisto only grinned, scooping him to sit in his lap, holding him close as he laid his head against his shoulder.

"I'm surprised, to be honest, pleasantly, of course. But I have to wonder. Why is it, that after a few days of you being missing without a word, the first thing you want is sex, with me of all people. Aren't you dating that pink-haired monk?" he peered down at him, Rin's brows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean missing?"

"You left a note in your dorm that didn't exactly express your actions clearly."

Rin didn't have a clue what the other man meant, and the slight glare he was giving him. "I..." he shook his head looking down, "I don't understand. I was with you for the past three days. You had me in this room by myself, no real way of getting out-"

"You honestly believe I'd lock you in a room?" Rin didn't know what to believe anymore, he looked up at the other, confused and lost. Mephisto's lips thinned as he looked off to the side, "Did you do anything with the imposter?"

"Wh-what?"

"Did you have sex with this other man? I was wondering why you seemed so..." he looked off to the side, anger emitting from his body.

"I did not! I only..." Rin trailed off as he remembered the imposter's lips on his skin, his hand rubbing against the front of his pants. "I thought it was you..."

Mephisto slipped the young demon off his lap, getting up as he tucked his tail away in his pants. He paced for a moment, then paused, looking at the boy on his vibrant pink bed. "Who let you out?"

Rin blanched, recalling now what Amaimon told him '_You'll probably want to kill me later on anyway.._' "Amaimon..." he watched as Mephisto's fists clenched. "But... Mephisto," he stood ignoring the fact that he was still naked. "It's not a bad thing." Sure, Rin was mad that he had let Amaimon do that to him, but if he hadn't would he have had the courage to want to do what they did earlier in the day? He walked in front of the demon, hugging him, feeling his tense muscles relax as he held him close.

"I love you, Rin... I don't want anyone to touch you..."

Rin's face turned red. Love? Did he love Mephisto? Of course he did. He couldn't kid himself. He buried his face in the taller demon's neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled so good, a fragrance that he couldn't describe. "Stupid clown..." he grumbled, his knees feeling weak as he clung to the other.

Mephisto let out a laugh, pulling him back to the bed, allowing the other to lay down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Your ass?"

Rin's cheeks went pink as he looked away, "Hadn't thought about it."

"I am... after all a demon... I have been holding back my urges for you, but when you blush like that I just don't know if I can hold back any longer."

Mephisto bit softly against Rin's neck, making him groan softly as he pushed his shoulders away, "You're going to have to hold those urges back a bit more.." The murmur made the older demon sigh as he sat up, looking a bit disappointed.

"I suppose I'll just have to find my release in another way..."

Rin's brows furrowed as he watched the other stand and walk over to the closet. "What do you mean by that?"

Mephisto raised a brow, smirking his normal clown-like smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Scowling, the boy walked forward, pushing the other man back, falling to his knees. He yanked down the front of the older man's pants, and glared up at his face as he stroked his erection. "I'm not asking you to do this..."

"Just shut up before I change my mind," he grumbled in response, running his tongue on the underside of his cock. He listened as the demon let out a shaky sigh, reaching down and caressing his hair as he lapped at the member. He was anything but good at this, but the lack of expierence wasn't a turn off, the man's erection growing harder in his hand as he licked up and down it. Pre cum started to spill from the tip, which he covered his mouth over, letting his teeth graze over his skin as he lightly sucked.

There was a knock at the door, Mephisto scowling as Rin's head shot back, staring wide-eyed at the door. "Come out Mephisto! I know yer in there!"

"It's Shura!" Rin hissed, rushing off to the side as he grabbed his clothes, running to the bathroom as the principal straightened himself out, zipping up his pants and messily putting on his coat, not bothering to button it up. He walked to the door, making sure the bathroom door was closed before opening it and grinning at the pink and blonde haired woman, making sure she read his annoyance through his eyes.

"What can I help you with?"

"Yukio said you had Rin. Where is he?"

"Left about thirty minutes ago, I'm dreadfully sorry that you had to miss him."

Her eyes narrowed, "He also mentioned that you both are in a sort of relationship. You could lose the school if anyone found out, you do know that don't you?" she hissed, glaring.

"On the contrary... I am his guardian, I am giving my full approval over the situation. He asked for it, I obliged. There's nothing wrong with that." Her eyes seemed to narrow more at his answer, "Also, even if the school was taken from me, it wouldn't matter. I have all that I need: faithful companions, a lover, more than enough money to live off of comfortably. Take it away from me, you know as well as I do what will happen. It will fall into the wrong hands, the students wouldn't get the proper education that they need, eventually demon's will break in and run a muck doing as they please. Who else, Miss Shura, can hold up such an excellent teaching facility?"

"Fuck..." She shook her head, looking off to the side, crossing her arms, her mind ablaze with thought.

"You won't find a way around this, I assure you. I have spent three years making sure every detail is fool proof."

"Three... years? But Rin has only been going here for..." she trailed off, looking at him with wide eyes.

Mephisto grinned wider and shrugged, "Love lasts longer when it is true, even you should know that."

"How long exactly have you known you love him?"

Mephisto didn't answer, his grin disappearing as he looked down. He looked back, seeing Rin off to the side, out of sight from the doorway, listening carefully, his mouth open slightly as he stared up at the older demon, "Since I first laid eyes on him."

Rin felt a pang in his heart. Was he serious? He had to be, he looked serious. He bit his lip staring wide-eyed at the man, wondering how hard it was to hold back anything for that long a time.

"Just be careful, Yukio doesn't like it. He is going to try and stop it."

Mephisto didn't say anything, only watched as she turned and headed towards the stairs. Rin couldn't move. He stared at the floor, not looking up as the other demon approached, leaning down to squat in front of him and brought his lips to the smaller demons.

He couldn't explain it. He was terrified, more so than he had ever been in his life, but for absolutely no reason at all. As he kissed the purple-haired demon back, he could only shiver as he felt the other's arms wrap around him, his hands caressing his back. It was a sweet kiss, nothing forceful, but reading into it a little more than he should, the younger demon felt it as more of a goodbye kiss.

"I'm heading to the Vatican for a few days tomorrow morning..." Rin blanched at the thought of his feelings being right. "I'll hurry back as soon as possible, but I need you to promise me you won't go missing again."

Mephisto pulled Rin to stand up, kissing his temple as he did. "I'll try..." the smaller demon felt the other's lips on his temple as he pulled back.

"I meant what I said to Shura. And this bet we had, I want to just call it off, but I suppose you might still have that urge to still beat me?" The grin that placed itself on Rin's lips confirmed it. "Then I won't require you to tell me your feelings till after the bet is up."

"But you'll lose that way," He stated, glancing up at the older demon, confused.

"I will win either way." Mephisto let go of the smaller man, smiling down at him. They just stared at each other, not saying a word as the older demon slowly led the younger to the bed, making him lay down. The elder made to get up, but the hold Rin had on him was not about to give him up.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," he growled, earning a wide smile and a chuckle from the other, "If I'm not seeing you for a few days that's the least you could do."

Smiling in agreement, Mephisto nodded, holding Rin close, closing his eyes as he listened to the smaller man's breathing as it slowed indicating that he was now sleeping. He didn't know why, but there was a sad feeling that overcame him as he held the boy in his arms. Was it because he no longer had a challenge of trying to make the boy his? It was possible, but not entirely probable. Mentally shrugging off the feeling and the wonder, he allowed himself to drift to sleep silently praying to no one in particular that his stay in the Vatican would not be long.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Mostly fluff chapter, sorry that there's nothing really action-y, mostly just plot pushers as I like to call them . Things <em>will<em> get more interesting with Mephisto gone in the next few chapters. What will happen? **Buahaha**~

Hope you guys did like the fluff though, and please review~ I love seeing reviews good or bad. Any feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>clouds231<span>: Don't worry, Amaimon will get some loving soon x3

Jet: xD Glad you liked it x3

Rox Madara: I know, poor Amaimon *hugs him*

ChiTsuki Takai:xD Not strange at all! I do that when I'm happy about something aswell x3

SlidbOx: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to hear that ^^

AmatistaLila: Thank you! I try to portray the love in there aswell, it makes it all the more better in my opinion.

KageKura: Real Life things inspire me in the oddest of ways, I'm glad you liked it :)

Hobbes1993: I don't think I could ever write Mephisto in any other way, I've seen some authors make him rather frail and weak at times, but I just don't think it fits


	12. Chapter 11: A Demon's Nature

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 11: A Demon's Nature

* * *

><p>Rin rolled over, blinking as he felt alone in the big bed. He sat up and scowled as he looked around the room for any sight of the principal. When there was none, he pouted for a brief second, before standing and walking over to the window. Taped to it was a note, which he took down and raised a brow:<p>

_Rin,_

_I didn't want to wake you. In case you don't get this note there's another one in the bathroom, I wasn't sure which you'd reach first. I'll try to be back sooner, but I was told it'd be a minimum of four days. Just stay out of trouble and stay away from Amaimon. I took away his keys, but he still should be wandering about. I don't thrust him around you, especially after how he acted. _

_I love you Rin, I'm reluctantly growing impatient over the fact that I want to hear you say it back. Just a month away and you'll be ranked up two ranks, then I can. Which also reminds me, you have some studying to do. I left some books on your bed back in your dorm room. For obvious reasons, I can't just rank you up right away, you need to have some knowledge at least._

_But enough about that. Be careful._

_Mephisto_

The words seemed so foreign to him. He wrote so carefree, less guarded than if he was talking out loud. He took the paper and folded it up, slipping it in his pocket as he headed to the door. He really needed to get his sword from his dorm. He was beginning to miss it, and the feeling of not having it was starting to get to him. On his way out the mansion, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. Dark blue eyes met light blue as Amaimon peered at him from near a tree. Remembering his lover's words, Rin turned his head, ignoring the other as he walked down the street, heading straight for the dorm.

Walking into the room, he blinked not seeing his brother inside. Shrugging it off, he walked over to the bed, and smiled as he saw his sword placed next to a stack of books. Why he was so happy about books was beyond himself as he reached down touching the cover lightly of the top stacked book. He took a hold of his sword, and exited the room, heading to class, figuring that he missed enough class already.

Entering the room, everyone stared at him. Shima stood and ran over to him, hugging him tight as he gasped out: "I'm so glad you're ok!" Rin blanched, forgetting completely that him and Shima were fake going out.

"I need to talk to you," Rin whispered in his ear, hugging the other back, earning a nod of the head as he took his hand leading him to the back of the room, earning a glare from Bon as he passed him. Rin pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from Shima's bag, the monk chuckling as he did so knowing all to well that he never brought his own.

'_Mephisto confessed to me._' He wrote, passing it to the other.

'_Oh? That he loves you?_' Shima wrote back, passing it right back.

'_Yes. But there's a problem. I don't want anyone finding out. If they did, he'd be in trouble._'

'_Yukio already knows. Shiemi too. He asked me to help break you both up. He doesn't seem to understand_.' Rin blanched as he read this, the monk taking the paper back, writing more, '_We could trick them all? Still fake go out. That way, it would put the focus on you and I, not you and him. I sleep in a dorm by myself. We could always cover you sleeping over at his mansion with you sleeping over with me?_' he suggested, passing the paper back.

'_Renzo, I asked way to much of you already. Doing all this is just to much._'

'_Renzo?'_ he chuckled after he write his own name, '_But any rate, I wasn't kidding. I love you Rin, I want you happy. If you being with the principal makes you happy, then I am happy_.'

Rin stared at the paper a moment, before looking up at Shima, who was smiling happily at him. He shook his head and smiled. The monk's smile was contagious. If he hadn't already dedicated his heart to Mephisto he could honestly consider being with him instead of just portraying it.

Shima reached out and took the paper, shoving it in his bag as Yukio walked into the room, eying his older brother as he walked to the front. "You want me to kiss you?" Shima asked at a low whisper. Rin nodded slightly, the monk leaning over planting his lips upon the smaller man's, who kissed him back. The demon smirked into the monk's lips as he noticed his brother's lips thin front the front of the classroom.

Yukio coughed, making Shima pull back, smirking back to Rin, both of them looking to the front of the room. "We will be having a quiz today on all we learned last class. If you did your homework and paid attention you should have no problems," he explained, pulling out a small stack of papers making eye contact with all the students one by one. He walked around, handing everyone their papers, pausing to stare at Rin for a moment before handing him his, walking to the front of the room.

Rin took a pencil that Shima had handed him, and blinked looking at the top of his paper, a note written in Yukio's handwriting: '_I need to talk to you after class_.' He looked up at his brother, who almost gave him a pleading look as he sat down in his seat, pulling out a book and beginning to read it.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, the Exwires piled out, Shima smiling at Rin as he stepped out, leaving the two brothers alone. "I saw you... you and Mephisto in bed..." Yukio started as the door shut. "I don't know what's going on, or what you're playing at-"<p>

"Yukio listen to yourself. You're worse than the old man," Rin stated with a chuckle, smirking. "Look, I passed out at Mephisto's mansion, big deal, not like we did anything."

"I saw you were shirtless and he-"

"I was hot, I took my shirt off. So what?"

"You were cuddled up to him in your sleep!" Yukio started to yell, his brows furrowing in annoyance. "You had bruising all over... from sex! Don't tell me you don't!"

"They're from Shima you dumbshit!" Rin yelled back, getting annoyed, "I don't know what you are trying to prove you dumb four-eyed mole face! But seriously! I passed out at his mansion, if I 'cuddled up to him' or whatever it was while I was sleeping, that's it!"

The door opened, Shima walking in taking Rin's hand, keeping his eyes anywhere but the younger brother, "Yukio, don't make your brother mad, it's in bad character," he scolded, earning a bewildered look from the teacher. "Plus, everyone can hear you outside, and since Rin is my boyfriend it's my job to protect him, even if it is his brother and a teacher doing the yelling," he stated, confidently.

Rin looked from the confused Yukio to the warm, confident Shima, and smirked. This plan was working. "C'mon Shima," Rin said, taking his arm, leading him out of the room, glaring back at his brother for more theatrics.

As the door closed behind them, Shima smiled and laughed lightly, "The look on his face... was a bit promising," he admitted, watching as Rin let his arm go.

"Yeah," Rin laughed, smiling wide, "Thank you for this, I really appreciate it," he stated starting down the hall.

"I only ask for one thing," Shima admitted, making the other blink and turn around, looking to him questioningly, "Call me Renzo? I liked it," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, of course," Rin nodded, walking to their next class.

* * *

><p>Amaimon hopped down from a rafter inside Yukio's classroom, hunched over, eyes wide. His eyes trailed over to Yukio, sticking his thumbnail in his mouth as he chewed, tilting his head to the side. "Do you think it's an act?" Yukio questioned, his brows furrowed.<p>

"Hard to tell. He seems happy with the pink-haired one. But he also seems happy with my brother..." the green-haired demon stated, reflecting on how he acted when he was captured. He clung to him, didn't want him to leave, craved for his touch... "But, demon hormones are wild, especially within the first thirty to a hundred years of life. They lust and crave for sex..." his lips spread out in a wide smile, "We tend to have multiple partners... You're half demon, have you not felt the craving? Possibly for the girl?"

Yukio's eyes narrowed, "Leave me and Shiemi out of this. We are only splitting my brother and yours up," he warned, turning his back to Amaimon, who just snickered walking behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

"The craving is bad isn't it? But she doesn't put out?" Yukio scowled, putting his hand on his gun, pulling it out, and pointing it back at the demon.

"Get your hands off of m-" he was cut off by the older demon groping his front, letting out a gasp as he closed his eyes, the finger on the trigger flinching back as he bit his lip. "Let go of me," he stated, his voice shaking as the demon laughed lightly, doing as he was told.

"You're a demon, Yukio Okumura. Your instincts will take over if you don't do as they ask. You will rape the first person you come in contact with," he whispered, turning his back to him, chuckling as he left the room.

Yukio stayed still, his hand over his mouth as he stared at his desk. Was Amaimon right? Or was he just trying to mess with his mind, something he did oh so well? He heard the door open and looked to it, Shiemi entering, looking to him worried.

"Are you coming for lunch later, Yuki-chan?" she asked, timidly.

"Of course," Yukio smiled, earning a smile in return as she turned rushing out of the room. What was he going to tell Shiemi? He couldn't tell her the truth about it. It'd be too embarrassing for one thing... And how did Rin cope with it? Was Shima really all that willing to oblige to his every sexual craving?

He reached out closing the open book on his desk, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. Being a half demon was so much more work than being an exorcist. He briefly wondered if there was even more to being one than just the feelings of lust and anger. He did admit, there were times where he felt himself a bit overwhelmed by the feelings, and he wondered how long it would be till Amaimon's warning of him raping someone came true. He walked around his desk and sighed, plopping back in his chair, tracing the cover of the book absentmindedly as he thought.

* * *

><p>"So, Mephisto is gone now, right after the Earth King kidnapped you? That must bite," Shima mused, standing over Rin who was sitting against a tree eating his lunch.<p>

"I'm more annoyed that I couldn't tell them apart," Rin admitted, shoving a bite of his sandwich in his mouth, grumbling. "I just can't believe I couldn't tell..."

Shima smiled and slid down to sit next to Rin, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Some demons are crafty. Mephisto wasn't mad about it, so it's alright..." he paused and shook his head, "I mean he wasn't mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

The half demon nodded, looking up as he peered across the way, "He's watching us," he stated, watching Amaimon smile wide in his direction. "Renzo, can we go somewhere else?" he asked, looking down, uncomfortably. Shima shook his head, reaching around Rin's waist and pulling him into his lap. He held him there, even after the other blushed and struggled, hiding his face in his neck, sighing, making him freeze. "Renzo... don't" he whispered, biting his lip hard, the monk lifting his head and sighing.

"I'm sorry Rin. Even after you tell me about these urges you've been having, I still couldn't resist," he shook his head.

"Maybe we should stop?" Rin suggested, Shima shaking his head in return.

"I promise I'll guard myself more."

Rin didn't say anything. He simply looked back up, glaring at Amaimon, who giggled with delight, standing up and walking down the street, seeming to have a bounce in his step. The half demon didn't like this, he hated sneaking around and he hated the fact that his body was reacting to someone other than Mephisto. He lowered his head slightly, silently praying that the next few days would pass by quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I finally started school again this week (about time) so the updates will be pushed to once a week, on top of that (if you like ShimaxRin) I am playing with an idea, writing a few chapters first hand, and if I like where it's going I'll be posting it up! So keep an eye out x]<p>

As always, thank you all so much for all the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories, and some author alerts this time too!

Please continue to review! They always make me so happy x3

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>Satanea Pheles<span>: I apologize theres not a lot of fighting action going on right now, but I will admit I am playing around with some in the next chapter, especially with Yukio and Amaimon. Have I said too much? XD

Hobbles1993: Normally Yukio would never team up with Amaimon, but he simply want's Rin away from Mephisto so he's willing to try anything, even if it's torturing him to do so.

Jet: Haha, we'll see~

yummi-cake: Haha, thank you so much! It really mean's a lot to me x3, and don't worry I'm not all that fond of ShiemixYukio either, it's just part of the plot~

kdandsheela: Well, he "fell" in love later on, but he felt a connection earlier on around the time Rin was born, it wasn't until later on that he really noticed the connection was love x3

Zeitdieb: Yesh, Mephisto is really loyal to Rin, it's a shame that Rin doesn't seem to have the opportunity to be the same! Also, I don't really approve of Shura in general either, but she is great for a random character popping up helping the plot scoot along smoothly x3

ChiTsuki Takai: glad you think so! I always love adding a little sweet fluff where ever I can :D


	13. Chapter 12: Simply a Toy

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 12: Simply a Toy

* * *

><p>Yukio was sweating, his nerves at their peak as he entered his and Rin's dorm room. He expected to see the sight of his brother and Shima curled up together, but was a little surprised to find just his brother, sound asleep. He let out a sigh and walked over to his bed, sitting down and staring down at his hands. He had gone on a date with Shiemi earlier, after classes then went to assist a fellow exorcist in a mission, making him late to bed. All he had to say at this point in time was: Amaimon was right. All throughout their date he had urges so strong he didn't understand them. A voice in the back of his head pried at him, jeering him every time he looked at her.<p>

Even on the mission he was having difficulty. The demon they were dealing with could sense his wants, and mocked him of it, calling him weak, and spineless among other names and insults as he tried to exorcize it. He felt the need for a release, something he never thought he would ever crave for more than the occasional want to masturbate. He covered his face with his hands biting down on his lip hard as he took a deep breath through his nose. How did his older brother handle this?

He felt a hand on his back, flinching as he looked back to see Amaimon who looked as bored as ever. "I warned you to take care of this," he whispered in his ear, climbing around him, getting down in front of him, unbuttoning his pants, pulling his enlarged member out and 'tsking' "You've ignored your needs to much," he whispered softly, eying up at him as he let his tongue lick against Yukio's member making the half demon shiver.

"D-don't, Rin might-" He gasped out, covering his mouth with his right hand as the demon slid the other's cock in his mouth. His eyes shot up to his brother, who simply rolled over on his stomach, his arm dangling off the side as he dreamed on. His eyes started to droop as he felt the other's mouth expertly slide over his member, driving him insane with pleasure. He didn't know if it was because of the action, or his genes that was making it feel so good and wrong. He huffed, letting his eyes close, his free hand reaching down to grasp at the other's hair, running his fingers through the spike, making the other almost purr out a hum sending vibrations to tease the half demon's hardened member.

It seemed like an eternity, he tried so hard to keep quiet, keeping his hand over his mouth, and tried so hard not to release, but failed shortly, making the full demon chuckle, his eyes gleaming up at the other, who stared down at him, misty eyed. "Next time," he breathed out, pulling up and sliding between his legs to be face to face with Yukio, their noses nearly touching, "Don't wait so long. I said it before and I'll say it again, no matter how much you hate it, you are a demon, and you need the release. You will rape someone if you wait to long. It might be your brother, it might be your girlfriend, and it might even be a random person on the street. Don't wait."

Yukio didn't know why, but a sudden urge kiss the demon plagued his thoughts. What would make him feel that way? He blamed his demonic hormones as his jaw tightened staring at the other. "I'll make you a deal," Amaimon stated, pulling back to stand, still whispering as his eyes narrowed, "We'll have sex once a week. Takes care of your urges, and takes care of my own that I do not need, but simply want. Saves you from having to talk your girlfriend into doing something she doesn't want to, and also saves you the trouble of having to be careful of risk of impregnating her as well." His grin widened as he watched the anger flash in the exorcist's eyes. "Or not... just think on it," he chuckled, turning and heading out the door of the room.

Yukio stayed where he was, frozen in place as he stared at the floor. His expression only displayed fear as he slowly blinked, keeping his hand on his mouth as he thought. What was he doing? He liked Shiemi, he liked _girls_. Why was he so alright, genes or not, with Amaimon doing... _that_. He shook his head, letting his hand drop, tucking his limp member away as he scowled more at himself than anything. He didn't want to do anything like that again, or so he told himself as he laid back in his bed. He would have to somehow get Shiemi to agree to something, or result in morning and night masturbation sessions in order to overcome these horrid urges.

He looked over to his brother, hearing him moving as he sat up, rubbing his eyes almost child-like. He grinned to himself, pretending to be asleep, recalling when they both were small, how they both trusted each other with their lives, about how he wanted so much to be like Rin: strong. But now, he wanted nothing to be like him. He pitied him before on how he was, and now that he was too the same, he hated it.

He closed his eyes, listening to his brother as he stood, leaving the room, probably going to the bathroom. If only Rin knew about what had just happened minutes ago across the room from him. He found himself chuckling as his imagination formed an angry, blushing Rin, flailing around about how terrible of a person Yukio was.

'_But I am terrible..._' he thought to himself, just before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright, with the help of Shura, we're going on a little trip up north. The mission will be starting tomorrow morning at dawn. I expect each and every one of you to meet here an hour beforehand. We'll pick partners then. It's a relatively easy mission, all will be explained tomorrow. Until then, rest up and be ready, I already let your other classes know of the mission and they know you will be absent for a few days at most..."<p>

As if on cue, the bell rang, the Exwires all standing up and collecting their things. Shima and Rin leaving the room, holding hands, making Bon growl in disgust, Konekomaru keeping his head lowered, his arms around his books as he refrained from voicing out his opinion. "Miss him?" Shima asked as soon as he was sure they were out of ear shot from everyone else.

"A lot more than I thought I would, that's for sure... And this mission, we'll be out on it when he gets back... Means I have to wait even longer," the half demon let his head drop as he whined.

"Least Yukio seemed a bit happier in class today, wonder whats up?"

"He probably finally got some action from Shiemi," Rin snickered, hearing a squeak from off to the side, making him cringe and regret his statement.

"Yuki-chan and I haven't... done things. But I did notice his mood change as well, and I was hoping you, Rin, knew why?" Rin shook his head, watching as she sighed, her shoulder's slumped forward in an almost depressed manner, "Shima, would it be a bother to talk to you for a moment?" she asked, putting her two index fingers together nervously.

Shima and Rin shared a look, and Rin smiled, turning and heading out of the hall, leaving the two alone. "Is there something that you aren't saying, Shiemi?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, peering at the nervous girl in front of him.

"Well, you see... I was planning... to... let Yuki-chan... Because he's a demon...well half... and I know he gets this way because of that... Rin does right? And well... I.. when you and Rin have... sex, does he... get happy like Yuki-chan was today?"

Shima hesitated. If he told the truth, it might put more thoughts of Yukio cheating on her, in the girls mind. But if he told a lie, she'd find out eventually if she went through with her plan. "Rin doesn't really change after sex," he stated, more or less a lie since he really didn't recall Rin's attitude changing much aside from a little embarrassment, which was normal. But he had noticed Rin was a bit lighter and carefree looking when he came back from his absence.

"Oh, really? I guess I'm just worried," she said with a smile, her familiar hopping up once and twirling in an attempt to get her attention.

"Don't worry Shiemi, I bet Yukio is just having a good day is all," he stated, confidently, watching as she nodded her head, feeling a bit more keen on the idea now.

"Thank you Shima," she bowed, and turned, rushing back to the class room, no doubt going to meet up with the person they were discussing. He turned, and headed out the door, being greeted by Rin, who was absently staring up at the sky, daydreaming.

"I haven't seen that green haired guy yet, wonder if he's slacking off?" Shima joked, earning a smile from the half demon.

"Damn broccoli finally got smart and stopped stalking us, I guess."

"Wonder what the mission will be?"

Rin had been wondering the same thing. He also wondered if it would be easy, if he could breeze through it so he could go home and be with Mephisto. The thought of the elder demon made him shiver lightly, his genes setting him on fire on the inside.

"Maybe you should go to your dorm," Shima joked at Rin's daydreaming.

"I've never... been like this before," he stated, holding his sword with one hand that was clenched, his other clenched in a tight fist.

"I said you could use me, ya know?"

Rin's eyes flashed slightly, as he lowered his head, shaking it, "Please don't tell me that..."

Shima blinked, looking to the side, at the cram hall door as Yukio walked out. He looked to Rin, with a knowing look, looking down as Shiemi walked out after him, taking his arm. "C'mon Rin, you need to, right?"

"I can't Renzo... I just can't..." he shut his eyes tight, his teeth clenching as he fought an inner war, his human side versus his demon side. '_You can if you need it_,' he heard his conscious mention in a voice that distinctively sounded like the principal. '_I can't. I want you... I love you, not Renzo..._'

"Is everything alright?" Rin's eyes shot open, looking up his gaze meeting Yukio's. His brows were furrowed as he looked down at Rin, who flinched and looked down again.

"Yes..." Rin's voice was husky, filled with lust.

Shiemi blushed and took Yukio's hand as she looked to the side, "We better leave them, Yuki-chan..."

Yukio's eyes narrowed. As Rin looked up once more, he bit his lip. His brother knew. He knew he did. Him and Shima weren't fooling anyone. He watched as Yukio nodded his head, and turned to leave. He shook his head and looked up to Shima, who looked a bit sadder than he probably thought he looked.

"Maybe... I should go to my room," Rin whispered, earning a nod from the monk, who put his hand on his shoulder, leading him to his dorm house. "This is the last time Renzo... I promise you..."

He knew those words probably stung the other, but he couldn't lead him on. "Don't promise that," he whispered, taking Rin's hand and spinning him around. He brought his lips to the other's crushing them together in an almost desperate kiss. It was the last time, according to Rin. He needed to show him how much he really loved him... As he felt his hands on his chest, pushing him back, he lowered his gaze, his shoulder's shaking.

"I... I can't Renzo..." Rin backed away a few steps, before turning and running up to the door of his and Yukio's dorm house. He slammed the door behind him, rushing up the stairs, not daring to look back as tears fell down from Shima's eyes. He knew he should have never done anything with him after the night of the dance. He regretted it, only because he knew it hurt the monk.

He ran forward, dropping his sword with a clang next to his bed as he flopped forward, hiding his face in his pillow as he tried to control his breathing. He wasn't going to cry, but he felt so terrible, it made him wish he was going to. He heard the door open, but didn't move or look to see who had entered, feeling a hand on his back. He dared to look up, and glared as Amaimon stared down at him, with his wide, mischievous eyes. Only difference, was he wasn't smiling. His lips were curved down slightly, as if he was worried about him, or something.

"What do you want?" Rin grumbled, sitting up and glaring at the other as best as he could.

"Just... to talk." Rin blinked, his glance loosening as he watched the other sit down in his desk chair, bringing his knees up to his chest as he hugged them, biting at his thumbnail. "You hurt the pink haired one... why?"

Rin looked down, "I couldn't keep up this act..." he saw the other's brows twitch from the corner of his eye. "It was going to hurt him worse if we continued."

"So it is true, your feelings for my brother?"

"Look, broccoli, I know you have some brother complex. I get it. I do care for him though... I just want...him."

The other let his hand drop, no longer chewing on his nail as he looked down to the ground, "He use to be mine, you know? No one in either worlds mattered to him but me..."

Rin looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"But he chose you. Over me. I do everything for him. Everything I kill, everything I destroy... everything I defeat... I did it to impress him. He grew bored. I'm to predictable. I admit that. So I switched my attention to you. You _were_ interesting. I could see why his interest changed. But still, I do not see, even now, why he loves you. Your brother, now him... He's far more interesting than you are. He's making a very interesting demon. I thought he was interesting before as a human... but now..." he barked a laugh and stood, "This has all just been a massive game. It was fun, but now I grow tired of it. I am selfish, when Mephisto and I were boys, I stole all the toys and burned them so that he couldn't play with them, even though I was bored of them... I intend to do the same in this situation..." he grinned wider, his eyes trailing to Rin once again.

"As soon as I rid of that stupid girl, and claim your brother as my own, my target will be you Rin Okumura. Think of it as a goodbye present. You get another few days to live and carry out your exorcist job before you die... aren't I generous?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Amaimon got some actionnnn. Well, Yukio did, but Amaimon gave it and- *explodes*<p>

And sorry for stopping there, I had more, but it was to much to have just for this chapter alone. I'll add that part at the beginning of the next chapter, and let you guys have an even longer chapter next time.

So I've had a lot of projects put upon myself, and they aren't even school related. I've had inspiration for a ShimaxRin story (as I mentioned in the last chapter) a Zelda story, and an Assassin's Creed story, all at once. It's pretty overwhelming to be honest, but I'm trying to get all the ideas down without having to forget anything and what not. It's really a challenge, and I sort of like it xD

Please review~ How will I know if you liked or hated it if you don't~?

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>kdandsheela<span>: It is indeed~ One of my favorite pairings that I never see anything of is Yukio and Amaimon x3

AmatistaLila: Yep, Yukio is just like at the end of the anime with his ears, and sharp teeth. He also has a tail, but never shows it like Rin does x3

Hobbes1993: The plan is unraveling~ x3

Kitsune-Jidai: I'm so glad! I'd love to read another MephistoxRin story, I love them so, yet theres not enough D:

yummi-cake: I'm glad! Don't worry, Shima isn't going to do anything for anyone to want to hate him. I could never do that D:

Thanks again to all the reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories~


	14. Chapter 13: Hitoshu

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 13: Hitoshu

* * *

><p>"<em>As soon as I rid of that stupid girl, and claim your brother as my own, my target will be you Rin Okumura. Think of it as a goodbye present. You get another few days to live and carry out your exorcist job before you die... aren't I generous?"<em>

Rin glared, staring at the demon before him. What was he going to say? What could he say? Nothing in his being told him to be scared, yet he found himself shaking slightly at the thought of dying. It wasn't really death he was afraid of, though that didn't stop the green haired demon from taking it that way. He chuckled, and stepped forward, placing his hand on Rin's cheek, bringing his face up to look at him.

"You and your brother have the same problem, don't you?" The black-haired boy glared, slapping his hand away. He didn't know what he meant, nor did he care to find out as he looked to the floor. He heard the demon step to his window, climbing in it and turning his head as he prepared to jump. "Look out Rin. I'll be in touch."

When the half demon got the nerve to look up, Amaimon was already gone. He sighed and shook his head, running his hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. His insides were on fire, but he ignored them as he focused on the problem at hand: the idiot was going to kill him now. He laid back in his bed and yawned, staring up to the ceiling as he chewed on his lip. Why was all this happening? A month ago, if someone had told him he would be in this situation, he would have told them they were crazy. Never in a million years would he ever had thought he was going to be in love with his guardian, his principal, his... He snickered. His clown.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his brother entering the room. Playing possum, he didn't respond when Yukio had asked if he was awake. Nor did he look to see who he was with as he heard kissing sounds. He was about to shoot up and tell his brother to get another room when he heard his brother say something, "Let's go to a different room. I don't want him waking up and finding us." '_Good,_' Rin thought, scowling as he heard the two leaving. When the door was shut, he sat up and glared at the wall. As if he was tortured enough by his own instincts, he didn't want to have to hear the sounds of Yukio and whoever he was with having sex...

* * *

><p>The next morning, the night before had seemed to be forgotten. Yukio was up at his normal time, Rin sleeping in, as usual, through the alarm. He let him sleep in for another ten minutes, before going through the normal routine of pulling him out of bed, ordering him to pack his clothes, and warned him to pack for cold. He grumbled, complained, told him it was to early in the morning, but made it out of the room the same time as his seemingly perfect younger brother.<p>

Rin would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He knew that Amaimon had given him at least a few days more to live without fear of having to defend himself, but he couldn't shake that feeling that he knew something bad was going to happen. Yukio and Rin headed to the classroom together, not that the older brother had any say in the matter. Teacher and brother. Annoying combination. He was beginning to see what people meant when he heard them say that it must be rough having a younger brother as a teacher.

"You aren't paired up with Shima, I have you know," Yukio warned as he reached out to open the door.

"Good," Rin stated, looking down as he sighed, knowing his brother was looking at him curiously. "We broke up... last night..." he said slowly, earning narrowed eyes from his brother.

"You're going to go out with Mephisto aren't you?"

"Even if I want to, I wouldn't be able to," Rin growled, shoving past Yukio, entering the classroom, and stomping to the back of the room, past the group that was already there.

"Rin, I need to talk to you," Shima walked over to him, the half demon stepping back as to state he didn't want to. He reached out to him, the dark haired man swatting his hand away, glaring at him making the pink-haired boy sigh. "I didn't want to make you angry with me..." he whispered. The class's attention were on them. Rin knew that. He gritted his teeth and held back his response as he crossed his arms, looking off to the side as he huffed.

"Alright... listen up." They all turned their heads to look at Shura, who had her arms crossed, looking rather annoyed, "The pairs are like this: Shiemi, Rin. Bon, Konekomaru. Shima, Yukio. Takara, Izumo. Any questions?"

"Who are you with?" Bon asked, tilting his head back.

"Ah, well, I'll just be supervisin'."

"What about Yukio? He's a teacher, why is he paired up with Shima?" Konekomaru questioned.

"We have an odd number of Exwires, so Yukio offered to be a fill in as a student. Shima won't be gettin' any special treatment. Yukio will be acting on your level." There was a short pause, Shura making sure there was no more questions. "Alright, follow me," she turned, heading out of the classroom, followed by the students, Shiemi and Rin staying to the back.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

Rin lifted his head and shrugged, "I broke up with Shima. I'm not really happy about it, but it was for the best..."

"You know, I don't share the same views as Yuki-chan," she admitted, softly. Rin raised a brow. "Although I do not like demons, Sir Pheles is a good demon, right? As are you and Yuki-chan. So I don't think that you should not be allowed to be with him," she smiled.

Rin grinned softly and sighed, "Thanks for that," he said, looking up as he caught his brother staring at him. He narrowed his eyes, looking down as his brother looked away. "What do you see in Yukio?"

Shiemi giggled and tilted her head to the side, "He's driven, and nice..." she trailed off, as if hiding a few other reasons that the eldest of the twins didn't think he really wanted to know anyway.

They walked on, heading to a door, which Yukio had opened using one of his many keys. Letting everyone inside, he led them down the hall, opening the door on the other end to reveal a sort of snowy forest. Izumo shivered, Konekomaru putting his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm as they stepped out. Yukio grinned, knowing full well none of them had prepared for the snow.

"I did mention we were going up north?" he questioned, tilting his head and laughing at the glares he got in return. He looked back, Shura heaving a box forward and setting it on the ground, opening it. "There's a winter coat for all of you inside," he stated, watching as they stepped forward one-by-one, taking their sizes and slipping the coats on. For the men, it simply covered to about their thighs, for the girls it draped down to mid calf, they were brown, fuzzy, and completely un-stylish, but none of them complained, feeling content with the fact that they were warm.

"We need to find a wounded demon in this forest. It's form is in the shape of a wolf. I was told that it won't attack humans, but it will try to run. It is a keeper of this forest, and it helps keep some of the lower level demons in check. If it keeps running, it's wound unchecked and healed, it could die. If it dies, the lesser demons will panic and possibly wreck havoc on the nearby village in that chaos. Once you capture it, send a red flare in the air," he paused handing every group a single red flare, and a packet of matches. "If you see a red flare in the air, go towards it. We will all meet up then. Now, if you come across any sort of danger that you cannot fend off, send off this firework," he paused again handing everyone two fireworks, "Both Shura and I will come as quickly as we can to aid you."

Also..." his eyes landed on Rin. "Don't be a hero. If you cannot handle something send the firework up. We don't want any careless deaths..."

Rin's nostril's flared as he scowled, glaring at his younger brother annoyed. How dare he act like such a dick. He snatched his bag, slipping the flare and fireworks inside, slipping the matches in a smaller pocket, as he trudged off to the side, his tail twitching agitated from side to side. Shiemi shook her head lightly to Yukio, who sighed as he watched his girlfriend rush after her partner.

Shura chuckled as she watched the other students moving out, Shima staying put as he stood a few feet away from his partner. "When are you going to tell her?" she whispered in Yukio's ear, the half demon glaring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I know more than you think, four eyes," she cooed, the younger twin grabbing his bag and taking Shima's arm, pulling him with him as he stomped away. Shura frowned and shook her head letting out a sigh. "That poor girl..."

* * *

><p>Mephisto groaned as he walked into his mansion, dragging his feet as he trudged up the stairs. Spotting his brother outside from a window, he blinked, turning his attention fully to him as he seemed to be admiring some flowers. '<em>How... uncharacteristic...<em>' he thought, straightening up and marching back down the stairs, heading outside to meet him.

"Amaimon..." he droned, earning the attention from his younger brother, his eyes and grin widening as he stared at his older brother. "What exactly are you doing?"

The green-haired demon's eyes flashed as he stared at Mephisto, "It's so boring brother... The exorcists left yesterday, and nothing is happening... make something exciting happen brother..." he half begged, biting his thumb nail as he tilted his head from side to side.

Mephisto didn't say a word for nearly a minute, mulling over what he had just said. "The...Exwires are gone?" he asked slowly, his teeth gritting.

"Yukio took them on a mission of sorts... The normal humans are so dull... So fake... He couldn't of just left one or two for me to play with..." The Exwires were gone... _Rin _was gone. He scowled, looking off to the side, his brother giggling as he noticed that look of annoyance. "You want him, don't you brother?" he stepped forward, standing eye to eye with his older brother, his wide smile at it's full extent. "Pretend I am him? I don't mind..."

Mephisto rolled his eyes and turned his back to the green haired demon, ignoring the sound of him stomping his foot as he once again evaded his attempt to bed him. It was beginning to grow old for the elder demon. He was tired of Amaimon's games. He needed to find himself a lover, and fast before the purple haired demon really lost his temper with him...

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two days. Two days of wandering the woods, only running into one other group (Izumo and Takara) but the contact was so brief, the pairs just made eye contact, then passed by without a word. Being only with Shiemi for this length of time was anything but fun. There were lots of questions, mostly about his love life, which Rin all but said who he was really in love with. He knew she knew who it was, but the fact that she was saying his name every few minutes with a new question was beginning to drive him a bit loopy.<p>

Just as the girl opened her mouth to say something, a sound of fireworks blasted in the air. They weren't too far off, almost urging the half demon to rush towards the sound and find out what was wrong. Anything was better than being with Shiemi at this point... His eyes shot to the side, freezing as a giant wolf stalked through the forest with a limp. It was beautiful, but the blood pouring from it's legs was not.

"Hey!" Rin rushed forward, the wolf's ears sticking upward as it stared at him, alert. "What did this to you?" he asked, swishing his tail back and forth in an attempt to show it that he was a demon too, and meant no harm as he held out his hands to show peace.

Shiemi froze, her hand on their bag as she trembled. Nii, who was patting at her on the cheek trying to get her attention, scowled and jumped down, unzipping the bag and tossing out the flare. Shiemi looked down and squeaked, falling to her knees as she grabbed the flare, and lit it sending the signal up in the sky.

The wolf demon growled as it saw the flare go up. "Please don't go... we only want to help you, I promise," Rin pleaded, holding up his hands, the demon glaring at him.

"You're an exorcist! You only want me dead!" it hissed, hunching forward prepared to leap forward and attack.

"I am an exorcist! But I am not here to kill you! We only want to help you! Listen to me!"

He had no time for any pleas. The wolf leaped forward, pinning him down with what little strength it had left, the blood from it's legs spilling down on his front as he stared up at it, eyes wide. He heard something, but he wasn't sure what, the sound of rustling as a giant tree exploded over them pinning the wolf down on top of him.

"Good job, Nii!" he heard Shiemi praise, letting out a breath as the wolf demon struggled slightly, unable to move much as it howled out, it's voice echoing through the trees.

"Relax," Rin tried to calm the wolf down, who collapsed, panting as it gave up the struggle. "I promise, we are only here to help you..." he trailed off as he frowned, noticing the wolf starting to cry. He didn't know what to do or say, he stared up at it, rubbing it's fur with the only hand that wasn't buried under the demon's body.

"You found it?" he heard his brother's voice, not turning his attention to him. "Nii, can you let them go?"

The familiar nodded, squeaking as he sucked in the plant. The wolf didn't try to move, only laid there and cried. Rin didn't bother moving even though all feeling was being lost in his legs. The demon was depressed, and he didn't think it was just because of his wounds, or the hunting. He listened as Yukio coaxed the wolf to stand and step off to the side. It was suddenly so obedient. As Rin stood, and made to walk over to a tree, the wolf snapped standing up, "Do not leave!" it snarled, it's eyes wild. Rin nodded, and made his way back over to it, watching as it flopped down, allowing his younger brother to look over it, and pull out his first aid kit mending the wounds and stitching them up.

"My name is Hitoshu, I am a guardian of this forest... Why do they hunt me, half demon?" the wolf asked, looking to Rin.

"Who is hunting you?" Yukio interjected, looking to it, concerned.

The wolves ear's turned back as it growled, "Dangerous...damned men... I do not know why," it replied, leaning it's head against Rin. "What is your name?"

"Rin."

"Thank you, Rin. I did not mean to attack you. I thought you might be one of them..."

The older twin nodded, not saying anything. He sat next to the demon, rubbing it's head softly, letting it relax. He heard footsteps, turning his head to see Shima, Shura, Konekomaru and a very bloody Bon. The wolf demon shivered as Yukio started to dab at the blood, cleaning it from it's fur. Shura smiled and crossed her arms tilting her head as Konekomaru began to fuss over his friend, who tried to shoo him away in an attempt to look tough.

"You should be fine soon," Yukio stated to the wolf, standing up. The wolf stood also, butting it's head against Yukio gently in it's thanks.

"Does this mean we can go home?" Izumo asked as she waltzed up to the group, Takara following behind, twitching his puppet left and right as he attempted it to look weary.

"Yes," Shura answered, chuckling at the girl sighing in relief.

"It's been nice being with you, Rin," Shiemi smiled, as Rin stood, forcing a smile of himself.

He had nothing to say really. All he wanted to do was get back. Mephisto would be home by now. There was something inside him that ached as he thought of the clown of a demon. He was first to head out, after saying goodbye to Hitoshu and patting it on the head affectionately. He still wasn't sure if the wolf was a male of a female, but didn't much care anymore. Yukio grabbed his brothers shoulder, shaking his head as he lead the way, the older brother obviously going in the wrong direction.

When they reached the door, a good hour later, Rin made sure to be the first one through, breaking out in a run to get away from the others, only clinging to his sword as he sprinted. Opening the door, he smiled, knowing where he was, and began up the hill. His heart was pounding... He knew he was so close to his lover... He needed him, even if it was simply to look at him, he needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>The next chapter shouldn't take to long to put up. It's already halfway finished. The next chapter of Dear Diary will come first though, which should be up later today or tomorrow at the latest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>:

* * *

><p><span>asdf<span>: It wasn't that bad of a cliff hanger xD

Satanea Pheles: LOL I could see Yukio dying a virgin. But don't worry, Yukio and Amaimon are staying together, even if at this point I will be focusing on Mephisto and Rin.

Hobbes1993: I think they both work well together. With Rin and Mephisto together, the two brothers are kind of just there, it's a perfect opening for the both of them to get to know each other, etc xD

Zeitdieb: I'm sorry that it almost made you cry D: It was meant to show how hurt maimon was, but not make anyone cry I am glad you like it though :)

yummi-cake: I'm sorry, but this is a MephistoxRin story. It will stay that way I'm not going into much more detail of Yukio and Amaimon's relationship sexual wise, the blowjob was basically the only lemon between the two we'll actually see.

XxChocoMelloxX: Don't worry, there's only going to be MephistoxRin hard lemons from here on out. Promise! So you don't have to skip much ; But I am glad you are pleased with the story so far. There is simply not enough RinxMephisto stories out there :(

Terra: I'm glad :)

amaimon for ever: Haha, Amaimon won't leave the story, I assure you.


	15. Chapter 14: Bliss and Sadness

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 14: Bliss and Sadness

* * *

><p>Rin walked into the mansion as if it had been years since he was last here. He carefully walked up the stairs, suddenly aware of how dirty he was from being in the woods for two days. He walked down the hall, smiling as he heard the sound of the shower going. Peeking into the room, he was pleased to see that Mephisto's bathroom door was closed, no one in the room. He carefully stripped of his clothing, laying it in a neat piled in the corner next to his sword, then slowly opening the door so Mephisto wouldn't hear it as it opened. Through the plastic curtainsdoor to the shower-bath, he could see his form, his head was lowered, allowing the water to run over his head as he stood a hand against the wall.

He stepped forward, moving the curtains soundlessly from behind the other, careful to not make a sound as he stepped in. He wrapped his arms around the taller demon, earning a gasp as Mephisto turned, but clung to him once he saw who it was. "Rin..." he purred, sitting down on the floor to better hold the smaller man.

"I missed you..." Rin said softly, hiding his face in his wet chest.

The taller demon smiled, his ears perking up as he reached up grabbing the soap, running the bar against the smaller man's back. "You're all dirty," he cooed, the black-haired demon nodding as he allowed him to wash his skin. As his hand drifted lower, he squeaked slightly, stopping his hand by grabbing his wrist. "You're sensitive?" Rin nodded. "You are really turning into a demon, aren't you?" he whispered, setting the soap off to the side and taking a hold of the shampoo. He pour some in his hands, rubbed them together for a second then massaged the smaller demon's scalp as he rubbed the shampoo in his hair.

The half demon leaned back, laying his back against Mephisto's chest, making him smile as he wrapped his arms around him, his soapy hands caressing against his chest. "You smell like a dog... I don't like it."

Rin chuckled, "Had been pinned down by a wolf demon a few hours ago..."

"Ah yes, the mission. Amaimon had mentioned Yukio sent the Exwires on some task..." At the mention of the green-haired demon, Rin tensed, his ears drooped. He had pushed the thought of the other's existence to the back of his mind, not really wanting to think of his death sentence. "What's wrong?" Should he tell him? Amaimon's head would be rolling on the ground if he did... He simply shook his head, turning and nuzzling his face in the other's neck, the shampoo suds from his hair washing down Mephisto's front and back. It was a nice moment, something the smaller demon didn't want to ruin by mentioning the threat.

Mephisto, however, wasn't dumb. But he kept his mouth shut, holding the other man close, kissing his shoulder lightly. He pulled him back ever so softly, and smiled, "Close your eyes," he said, reaching up and taking the detachable shower head, bringing it down to wash all the soap off of his lover. Once he was clean from the soap, he let it go, allowing it to wind back upward. He slowly brought his lips to brush against Rin's, the boy opening his mouth instinctively as he crushed his lips against the older demon's.

The purple-haired demon huffed, wrapping his arms around the black-haired demon's back, lightly running his nails against his skin on his back. Tongues battled for dominance as Rin crawled slowly over the larger man, bringing his arms around his neck to grasp at his hair with his hands. He gasped, feeling the larger demon's hand's grasp onto his butt, pressing his body up against the others. As he felt the other's fingers rub against his opening he pulled his head back, panting as he stared down into his eyes. "Mephisto, I..." he gulped down the rest of his words as he felt the other's finger enter him, making him shiver and buck down against the finger.

"Don't say it Rin... you'll loose the bet," he whispered, leaning up to kiss at the smaller man's neck, thrusting his finger in and out, adding a second and beginning to scissor him, brushing his finger against his prostate making the other's head throw back and moan, his cheeks turning bright red as he shut his eyes, grinding down against his fingers.

"Mephist...ooo... Ahh," Rin gasped out, his eyes rolling back as he slipped a third finger in, thrusting his fingers fast making the smaller demon shake with want. "Fuck me..." he groaned, leaning his head down to kiss at the larger demon's ear, clinging to his hair. "Please..." he whispered licking his tongue against his ear lobe, nipping it gently.

The begging was to much for the older demon, who took a hold of Rin's waist, pulling him back to lean against the back of the slanted bath. He let out a low groan as he felt Rin lift his legs, rubbing them against his sides, smirking up at him. The contact was a tease, something that drove the older demon wild. Crushing his lips down against the others, Mephisto reached down, lifting the other's waist, positioning himself as he slipped inside him with one quick thrust, making the other gasp out, and cling to his shoulders as he moaned out.

"Not too much for you?" he purred, earning a half glare from the other, who shook his head, bucking down against him, making him chuckle. "Brace yourself," he whispered, taking a hold of his cock as he sat up, thrusting up into him, timing his strokes with each thrust as each one got harder and quicker.

"Hah...ahhh... Mephisto... ahh... I...I love-" Mephisto leaned up covering his mouth with his, kissing him gently.

"I know... don't say it..." he whispered in between kisses, keeping his thrusts timed as he licked against Rin's lips, groaning as he felt himself coming close. As soon as the thought hit him, he groaned feeling the walls around his cock constrict, the smaller demon's back arched as he moaned out, throwing his head back, cumming in his hand.

Mephisto smirked, licking at his fingers, making the younger demon blush, staring up at him huskily as he reached up, pulling himself up to kiss the other, passionately, clinging to his shoulders. The larger demon did not stop, thrusting upward into him groaning against his lips as he sucked at the lower, panting through his nose.

"I'm close..." he whispered against his lips, Rin nodding as he bucked down against him, laying back, the purple-haired demon taking his waist again, thrusting up even harder and faster as he panted, lowering his head as he moaned out, cumming inside him. They both stayed in their positions, panting as they looked into each others eyes. "I love you, Rin," he whispered kissing him softly.

* * *

><p>Yukio sighed as he walked into his room. He knew exactly where his brother was. He rubbed the back of his head as he shook it lightly. Was he being to rough on his brother? After all... he, himself was having sex with a certain green haired demon every night... He plopped back on his bed, and shivered as he felt the bed move, hands wrapping around his waist. "They're together..." he grumbled, closing his eyes as he allowed the demon to hold him.<p>

Amaimon raised a brow and leaned up, peering down at his face, "Yes... I'll take care of it, I promise..." Yukio rolled over and looked up into the wide eyes of his secret lover. "Did you break up with the girl?" his eyebrow twitched as he already knew the answer.

"Not yet..."

Amaimon's nose flared slightly as he let go of him. "I'll kill her..."

"No... Maimon don't!" Yukio stumbled out of bed as the older demon headed to the door. "Please don't..." he gritted his teeth. He was begging? What was making him do this? "I don't want to have to kill you..."

Amaimon turned, and glared at him, his grin widening, "You will do it then?" Yukio nodded his head slowly, lowering his head as he let his shoulders droop. "Do it now then."

"But I-"

"I will kill her. And it won't matter if you kill me afterward, the fact of the matter is she will still be dead, and it will be all your fault."

Yukio glared at the floor. What could he do? He was an exorcist, and here he was, cheating on his girlfriend with a demon who wanted her dead. He rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and sighed once again, nodding his head as he looked up. "If I do," he paused, the demon tensing as he started to lay out a condition, "If I do break up with her, you have to promise not to hurt her, talk to her, do anything to her. Understood?"

Amaimon was silent for a moment. The moment seemed like it was forever there, as Yukio began to fear he was not going to abide by his condition. "Fine," he huffed at last, turning and glaring to the floor.

Yukio nodded, marching to the door only to be pulled back by his arm, Amaimon's lips crushing against his own. "You're mine," he breathed out as he pulled back, "Now go do it."

Yukio felt like some sort of tool, only being used. His brows furrowed as he closed the door behind him, glaring at the floor. How was he going to do it? He stepped down the hall, much like a lifeless zombie more than any person, and flopped down to sit on the top of the stairs as he hid his face in his hands. He heard footsteps, but didn't look up, only gasped as he felt something collide with him. Blinking upwards, he stared up at Shiemi who was blinking, and blushing.

"Oh! I am so sorry Yuki-chan!" Yukio could have died right then and there. There she was, the person he needed to break up with. Gulping he opened his mouth but found he couldn't speak. "Is... something the matter?" she asked, standing upright and taking a step down on the stairs, holding her hands in front of her as she stared down at him.

"I... I need to talk to you about something," he said softly, unable to look at her in the eyes. "We can't be together anymore..." he felt her tense as she took another step back. "I'm really sorry..."

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The fact that she didn't speak, only turned and ran away with out another word was hard enough for him. He felt tears weld up in his eyes, only for the fact that he hurt her, not that he was actually sad he did it. He let out a shaky sigh, covering his face as he tried hard to stop crying.

Hearing Yukio cry made Amaimon freeze. There was a pang in the small heart that he had, making him lean back against the door he was exiting. He didn't like it. His half demon was sad, something that he didn't understand why he actually cared about. He slowly closed the door, blocking out the sound. He glared back at the window, walking to it and jumping down, pausing as he heard a yelp, the girl his lover just broke up with standing at the door of the dorm, wiping her eyes.

"It was your fault... wasn't it?" she asked. Amaimon didn't say anything. He promised Yukio he wouldn't. "I know it was, you don't have to deny it... Just don't hurt him.. I know I am not much of a threat, but if you do hurt him, I will find some way to hurt you back," she stated, her lower lip trembling, her voice shaking.

Amaimon's eyes narrowed as he smiled, "I'm not going to hurt him." Forget the promise, it wasn't like him speaking about this was really doing anything. "I have business to attend to..." he turned his back on the girl, who's shoulders slumped forward in defeat, knowing that her tough words were getting her no where. The girl was out of the way... Now he just needed to figure out how to burn the older twin without Mephisto getting in the way...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Ack, I know I promised Dear Diary to be updated, but my computer had a freak out, and I have to rewrite it again x.x; But I have two essays to attend to before my holiday break starts, so I will have plenty of time afterward to update all I want~<p>

Hope you enjoyed the RinxMephisto lemon, I thought it was a bit sweeter than I intended it to be, but ah well x3

I need to hurry and post this up so I can go on to the essays, so no actual review responses this time, but thank you so much to the following for reviewing: yummi-cake, aaliyah60002000, Hobbes1993, and Magical.. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.

Please continue to review, they inspire me to go on, especially knowing how much you like it x3


	16. Chapter 15: A Fateful Bond

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 15: A Fateful Bond

* * *

><p>They would be asleep by now, Mephisto and Rin. Amaimon was counting on that. He walked up the mansion stairs slowly, thanking his luck as he found the door unlocked. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, making the walk from the top of the stairs to his brothers room seem longer than it really was. He stopped at the door and pressed his ear to it, slowly. There was moaning, making the green haired demon's eyebrows furrow in annoyance. Why were they still up? It had been a few hours since Yukio had returned, by now they should have been exhausted and passed out... Of course, demons were a bit different.<p>

Amaimon scowled as he walked back down the stairs, counting them as he went. One... two... three... four... five... He paused at the sound of a door opening. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven... Jump. He leaped over the railing ducking out of sight as his brother started down the stairs. It was probably the only chance he had to get Rin. As soon as he saw Mephisto turn the corner, he sprinted silently up the stairs and into the room with the drowsy boy.

He was silent as he stepped inside, the boy was curled up in bed, breathing softly as his eyes began to droop, fighting off the sleep as best as he could. The green haired demon's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, walking next to the bed on the side the smaller demon was laying in, and reached down, smirking as he bared his talon-like nails heading for his neck.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Rin blinked sitting up and gasping as Amaimon grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back, his hand around his throat. "He's going to die, brother..." he laughed menacingly as Rin looked back as best as he could to glare at the other. "Don't struggle and I'll make it quick."

"Eins, zwei, drei!"

In a puff of smoke a clock nearby opened up, a hand reaching out as it grabbed Rin, yanking him from the other demon's grasp and pulling him magically inside. As soon as it closed, Mephisto lurched forward, his sharp fang-like teeth bared as he growled down at the other demon. "How dare you even threaten him!" he snarled, his eyes narrowed, glaring down at the other.

Rin scrambled to the glass of the clock and looked at the sight. He had never seen Mephisto so menacing, nor had he expected him to look to fearsome as to scare him. He pressed his palms to the glass, watching as the two brothers bounced off of each other then kick off the walls to slam into each other and clawing at each other's limbs. The half demon wasn't sure, but it was almost as if they had some sort of element on their hands as they fought, Mephisto flinging fire at the other while Amaimon shot a spark of lightning at his brother in an attempt to distract him.

The black-haired boy wanted to help. He needed to help. But he also knew he was no match for either of the demons. The door of the room slammed in as a group of exorcists piled in, pointing their weapons of choice at the two as Mephisto smirked, kicking off from the other. "You see, Amaimon. I am never alone. You won't win this."

The brother's glare deepened as he stared at the other. His eyes were wild, as if they were on fire. Mephisto's grin widened as he noticed the look of depression on his brothers face. "Mephisto..." The purple haired demon looked back to see the conflicted look on Yukio's face as he emerged from the group of exorcists. "Just let him go."

Mephisto's grin vanished as he turned his head back to Amaimon, who was seemingly more calmer as he looked at the exorcist who came forward. It all clicked. Amaimon chose Yukio. He was just discarding of his no longer needed toy like he always did. But that _toy_ was _his_. He wasn't going to let that happen. "I made it perfectly clear, Mr. Okumura, that if he killed a student I would kill him myself. He came close to doing so, if I hadn't shown up he would have killed your brother. What would you do if he succeeded?"

Yukio did not answer, only looked down away from his lover as he gave him a desperate look. The principal nodded his head, walking forward and taking his hat from it's placement on the coat hanger. He tapped it, muttering in German as he pulled out a rope that was glowing a soft blue color. Amaimon's eyes widened as he watched his brother gesture him to come forward with a finger. "It's this or death," Mephisto growled, making the green haired man nod softly and step forward.

Mephisto tied the rope around his right wrist, leading him over to Yukio like a dog, then took the exorcist's arm and looked at him in the eye, "Do you accept the burden of taking care of this demon? Do you acknowledge that he is your responsibility to watch over him and kill him if necessary? If you fail to do so all deaths and tortures that happen at his hand will be tried as if it was your hands that committed the murders or tortures. Do you accept?"

Yukio stared at the rope and then looked to Amaimon, who's ears drooped slightly. Never in Yukio's right mind would he ever accept such a thing, the green haired brother knew his fate and began to accept it.

"I do accept." Mephisto nodded, Amaimon's head shooting up as he gawked at Yukio, the group of exorcists behind him looking astonished at his back as the rope was tied to Yukio's left wrist. "Where is my brother?"

Mephisto looked over to the clock and grinned softly at the small figure of Rin, who stood stark naked, face pressed up against it as he stared down at the scene unable to hear anything. "He is safe," he stated, finally, looking back to Yukio who didn't look happy with the answer, but didn't say anything else. "Rin will not be staying in your room anymore, by the way. I will not allow him to be with Amaimon unaccompanied by myself."

Yukio nodded, and turned, taking the green haired demon's hand and leading him out of the disaster zone that use to be Mephisto's room. The other exorcist's stood, some looking around the room, others to Mephisto for some orders. "Thank you for showing up so quickly," he thanked, watching as all of them turned to give him their attention. "I apologize that it wasn't necessary for you all to be here, but still I am grateful. You are dismissed."

As soon as the last man had left, Mephisto waltzed over to the clock, tapping on it, the clock spitting Rin out, magically making him bigger as he landed in the older demon's arms. "What exactly happened?"

Mephisto smiled his normal smile, his long ears slowly shrinking back to size as he looked down at Rin with his droopy-eyed glance, "Your brother has agreed to watch over Amaimon. Were you aware the two were intimate?" he cocked his head to the side slightly as he peered down at him. Rin's blank looks confirmed his assumption that he had no idea.

"I knew he was sleeping with someone... but I never bothered to find out more," the smaller man admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You are also to bring your things to my house. Unless of course, you'd prefer to move into another dorm room. I would understand. I'm just making it clear that you are not to go near Amaimon without me."

"What about in classes?"

Mephisto raised a brow, "I'll be attending them of course."

Rin didn't know exactly how he felt about being in class with Mephisto. Sure he was happy he'd get to see him more during the day, but also it might get a bit awkward having him follow him around like a guard. He nodded his head, looking down, just recalling his naked body and blushing. It wasn't anything Mephisto hadn't seen before, so he didn't try to suddenly hide himself, but simply closed his eyes.

Mephisto grinned lightly at the sight of his lover blushing. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him holding him close as he pressed his hands against his chest, leaning his head against his shoulder. The principal wasn't sure how Amaimon was going to act from now on, if he would abide Yukio or keep his blood lust for Rin even while being tied to the exorcist.

He carefully let go of the younger demon, leading him out the room and down the hall, ignoring the small protest to be near a window as they headed down the stairs. He opened a door, and entered it, heading down the dark hallway that Rin recognized as one of the many passages that lead all over the campus and all over the world. As he thought to wonder where they were heading, he smiled at the familiar sight he was greeted with as Mephisto opened the door.

Before him was the office that opened to a bedroom through the door near the desk that the purple-haired demon first started bringing Rin to. "I guess this will have to do till I have the room in the manor fixed up," he stated, taking the younger demon's hand and leading him back to the room. He half wondered why they didn't stay in the manor when there were plenty of rooms around that more than likely would suit them in the meantime.

Mephisto plopped back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling as Rin curled up next to him, laying his head against his chest. Almost immediately the smaller demon fell asleep, leaving Mephisto to his thoughts as he furrowed his brows as his thoughts drifted off to worry. He knew that this could potentially be a hassle, but also it was worth it. A few months ago, his pride would have stood in the way, and he'd never admit he loved the other no matter what. But the principal had changed in the last few weeks. He had grown softer, but more bolder in the process. He was willing to go out of his comfort zone and go against his brother not for himself, but for the sake of another.

He blinked, jerking out of his thoughts at the sound of his lover groaning in his sleep, moving to wrap his arm around his chest more than he had been before, making the larger man grin and stroke his beard with his free hand. "Curious...aren't you, Rin Okumura?" he asked softly, his voice almost at the sound of a hum rather than words.

"Stupid...clown..." Rin grumbled under his breath, causing the familiar clown-like smile to spread on the demon's face.

Yes. Rin was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Sorry for the impossibly long wait x.x; Went to Germany to visit my relatives, and it turned out to be more of a fiasco than I thought it would be. Back in the USA now, and should be back on track and updating regularly~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

* * *

><p><span>blank reviewer name<span>: Thank you very much ^^ and you are very welcome~

Hobbes1993: I'm glad the pair are together again as well =w=, I love writing about them and about how they change with each other.

Aaliyah60002000: Will do x3~

Satanea Pheles: Haha! I have converted you to the fluff~ xD

yummi-cake: x3 Yay barfing rainbows LOL. But don't fret, I won't be throwing much yukioxamaimon fluff out there as much.

Please continue to review~ I love to hear what you are thinking, or that you like it, and or hate it :D;


	17. Chapter 16: A Lost Chance

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 16: A Lost Chance

* * *

><p>It wasn't even four hours later before Amaimon started to go insane. His wrist felt like it was on fire, not that it really was. Yukio knew how the rope worked. It was designed to be cool at the touch but not as cold as to freeze someone. The creator wanted to bind two individuals, not torture them. For the hundredth time that night, the green haired demon rose his arm, and bit into the rope, holding back a growl as he savagely gnawed on it.<p>

"It's not going to come off, you know that." Amaimon slid his eyes to the side, glancing at his lover from the corner of his eye. "And I have class to teach in the morning, so could you please refrain from moving in a manner that keeps me up?"

The demon huffed, dropping his arm as he scowled, looking off to the side. Yukio was right. It wasn't coming off, no matter how much he bit, crawled, or tugged, it was on by a magic that no other could remove unless one cut off their own arm. His brow twitched a moment before he slowly looked off to the side once more, and peering down at his and his lover's wrists. Would he ever gnaw his own arm off or even Yukio's? Probably not. But he could dream about it without having any sort of regret.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, lulling himself to sleep with a tune that could only be played inside his mind. He might as well sleep, since there was nothing more he could do till his lover awoke the next day.

* * *

><p>Mephisto smiled as he stood at the foot of his and Rin's bed. He didn't particularly want to wake the sleeping boy up, but knew he was going to have to as time started ticking closer and closer to when he'd have to attend his classes. First would be his dull school classes, where he could probably get away with just sleeping in Rin's lap. He stepped around the bed and leaned over, lightly shaking his lover's shoulder, and smiling wide as he groaned, peeking through his lashes to look up at him.<p>

"Almost time to go to school, Rin." The half-demon nodded, groggily, slowly sitting up as he rubbed his hands against his face in an attempt to wake up. "I picked up some of your clothes and put them over on the counter of the bathroom. I'll be in the office doing some last second paperwork while you tidy up."

"What about food?" Rin grumbled, slurring his words together as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked up at other with sleep filled eyes.

"There's food in the office as well, of course."

Food was an excellent motivation for the elder Okumura twin to get up and get ready, especially when he knew it was to be edible and most of the time delicious despite his lack of knowledge on what the demon food was made of or called. The principal walked into the office area, and looked around for a moment, listening to the sounds of Rin tripping and cursing at his grogginess as he struggled to wake up. Grinning, the clown walked over to his desk and sat down, thumbing through some papers, only bothering to sign a select handful before Rin came into the room with damp hair, indicating he took a short shower. He held his shirt and tie in his hand, dragging them with him as he sluggishly made his way over to the food and plopped back into the chair.

Mephisto rolled his eyes and stood, walking into the other room's bathroom and taking a towel. He walked back into the room and covered the half-demon's head before he noticed him, and began to rub his head, drying his hair. "You don't want to catch a cold, now do you?"

Rin didn't answer, only scowled and closed his eyes, letting the other dry out his hair. When the towel was removed, he opened his eyes and looked up at him, only receiving a short kiss as the other sat up and returned to the other room to put the towel away.

"Do I have to go to school?" Rin grumbled, food in his mouth as the other entered the room again.

"Would I be a very good principal if I said you didn't have to?"

The half-demon didn't answer, only rolled his eyes stuffing another egg roll-like thing in his mouth, chewing on it like some sort of animal. When he finished it, he yelped feeling Mephisto picking him up and cradling him in his arms, the younger male's cheeks turning a deep red color as he looked away.

"Are you really going to follow me around all day?" The purple-haired demon grinned and nodded his head once, nuzzling his face in his lovers neck. They stayed that way for a minute, Rin's arms clung around the other as he looked around for something to get his mind away from the man holding him.

It was an almost awkward angle, but as soon as they parted, the principal heading to the door, and opening it, Rin instantly missed it. He followed him out of the room and to a door, which Mephisto opened with one of his keys and entered through holding it open for the other. As soon as the door shut behind him, there was a soft mutter of German, and a pop as a white dog trotted next to the half demon.

The school day itself wasn't all that bad. Mephisto kept to himself in a way that Rin had almost forgotten him in some classes. He hid under his desk only moving to shift position every so often, and that wasn't even any sort of bother. He honestly thought the whole thing was going to be a big bother, but was happy to find it oddly comforting.

It wasn't until they entered a cram class that Mephisto became a bit of an annoyance. Nearly every time he would drift off into a light sleep because of a boring topic, he'd find his ankles nipped, a hushed whisper of "This is important, especially if you win the bet." If? Didn't he want him to to win? His eyes narrowed. The older man may have loved him, but every time he uttered the world "If" in that sentence, his confidence he had gained for winning the bet faded more and more.

By the time they entered the third cram class of the day (Yukio's) he was beginning to not even care at all. He walked into the classroom, ignoring the sharp gaze of the green haired demon sitting at the front next to Yukio and flopped in a chair near the back. He was a little surprised to look up, Mephisto clearly not a dog anymore, and stood behind him hands perched on the back of his chair as his eyes froze to Amaimon's both brothers glaring at each other as if they were kids playing the "Who can stare the longest without blinking" game.

As other students started to pile in, it wasn't a secret that there was a thick tension being spread across the room coming from the two older demons. "What's this about, eh Principal?" Bon asked, being the first to even dare to.

"A precaution..." Mephisto stated calmly, his eyes turning to look at the students as he smiled. "I suppose your teacher might be teaching you something a bit different today?"

Yukio's lips thinned slightly as he looked about the room, the students staring up at him confused. "I suppose so..." he grumbled in response, standing up then yanking his arm up making Amaimon growl as he was pulled to stand. "This is a sealing rope. It is only used in extremely drastic measures where a demon and another being are bound together. Most of the time it is used when a human exorcist believes that a demon is innocent from a crime, can change it's ways, or some less common reasons. Once bound the being who agreed to watch over the demon becomes as equal with it, and any crimes committed by the demon becomes the equals crime as well."

"What's your reason?" Izumo asked, raising one of her small brows a scowl on her lips.

Yukio didn't answer for a moment, Mephisto's grin widening at the sight of the normally reclusive man struggling to answer a simple reason. "I suppose it's because I believe he can change, no matter how stubborn he is," he looked to Amaimon who looked away his eyes narrowing even more so.

"And what happens if your wrong?" Shima asked, judging by the way his brows furrowed and quivered slightly he knew the answer, and almost regretting it as soon as he asked it.

"If I'm wrong I'll either be killed by him, or killed because of crimes."

Amaimon's glance softened slightly at his words. They faltered near the end, making the demon feel almost bad for the lack of confidence in his lover. His blue eyes trailed to the side. There were so many different eyes staring up at him as if he was some sort of side show. But that wasn't the least of his worries, it was the way they were looking at him. It was as if he had committed a crime already, dooming Yukio. He gritted his sharp teeth together, sitting back down in the chair, bringing his legs to his chest as he glared at each set of eyes individually.

As his eyes finally hit his brothers, he looked down, unable to even glare at him as he dug his nails in the fabric of his pants. Yukio began to go into more details on how the rope worked, turning to write things on the board behind him as he went along, the demon allowing the arm that was connected to the teacher to dangle at his side so he wouldn't be yanked again.

Rin didn't pay attention to the rope lecture, nor did he really care if Mephisto tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Despite the fact that he hated Amaimon for trying to kill him, he felt sorry for him. He was bound to Yukio, unable to express himself or even leave without the other man being there. He loved Mephisto, but he knew if he didn't have that freedom to leave as he pleased, he would slip into madness and become overwhelmed.

"There is only one way to get the rope off..."

Rin looked up, immediately knowing the answer as Yukio turned and faced the class once again.

"And that is death to either person."

Rin's eyes shot to Amaimon, who's eyes widened slightly. Did he know this? "Couldn't you just cut the other person's arm off?" Rin asked, without even thinking.

"If a wrist is removed from the rope, it goes into a defensive mode and sucks the remaining tied person into the rope. It has been described as to be eating the person."

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot."<p>

Class was long since over, but Rin and Yukio remained in the class, staring at one another. "Why the hell would you agree to such an idiotic thing if you knew the consequences!" Yukio stayed silent, packing his bag with some papers and pens that were on his desk. "Answer me!"

"Would you not do the same for Mephisto?"

"Mephisto isn't a crazed psychopath..."

"And _if_ he was?"

"There's no _if_ ,Yukio!"

"But let's just say he snapped. His demon nature took hold and he went on a rampage-"

"In my defense if after all these years I had not done so already, that will not happen," Mephisto added raising a finger, annoying the teacher, who glared. "Just adding a little piece of mind."

"You know nothing, do you Rin?" Yukio's voice shook slightly as he took a hold of his briefcase and stared down at the handle in his hand, "Do you love Mephisto?"

"You don't have to answer that," Mephisto whispered in Rin's ear, leaning over slightly his eyes narrowing to Yukio, who simply stared down at his older brother, awaiting a answer.

"Mephisto and I made a bet a month and a half ago. He made the bet that I was going to fall in love with him and admit it in two months time, or he'd rank me up two ranks of exorcist." The disgust in Yukio's expression hurt Rin, but it was also expected. He sighed and continued, "I didn't see how I could lose, or how I could ever fall in love with him, but the more I got to know him, it became harder and harder... He isn't just some stupid clown... He's so much more than that."

"So you lost the bet then?" Amaimon snickered, already knowing the answer, but wanting Yukio to hear it.

"I haven't admitted my feelings yet... so no..."

Yukio stood, shaking his head at his brother as he scowled, "So all of this was because of a stupid bet?" It was Mephisto's turn to snicker this time as he stood upright and wrapped his arms around Rin's middle. "Imbecilic, and you said I was being an idiot for binding myself to Amaimon. At least I can admit I love him instead of using some bet as an excuse to cheat yourself up the ranks."

Rin scowled as he stepped forward as Yukio made to move to the door. He brought his hand back, fist clenching and punched him across the face, making the younger brother fall back to hit against Amaimon, who snarled and glared, his teeth bared as he readied himself to attack Rin. "I love him! Are you happy? All I wanted to do was be useful, to prove that I can do something, that I can be good at something. It's not that I want to surpass you as an exorcist, it's that I want to show you that I can be good at it too! You are good at everything Yukio... You always were... But I'm the screw up! I'm the twin that can't do anything, can't amount to anything except cook. What good is cooking if you can't do more than just that?"

All three of the other's stood still, there eyes on Rin as he struggled to not cry as he glared at his younger brother. What could they say? What could they do? "And now I lost the bet because of you... stupid four eyes idiot..."

Yukio blinked and watched as his brother turned and stalked out of the room, angrily. Mephisto smiled grimly and looked to the ground a moment before looking back to Yukio, "He was studying and training so he'd earn the two ranks, you know... I wasn't just going to give it to him..."

Yukio was frozen. What did he just do? Of course Mephisto wasn't going to just give Rin the two promotions. He wasn't stupid, if he did that people who be suspicious and look into why he was ranked twice. If they came and saw he knew nothing they'd possibly strip him of his right to rank anyone. He shivered as he felt a hand on the back of his neck, "I really messed up..."

Amaimon pressed his face to his lovers shoulder not answering as Yukio stood staring at the door. He needed to make it up to Rin somehow, but he feared at this point that losing a chance such as this would not give him an opportunity to redeem himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>One more chapter~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Satanea Phel<span>es_: Q_Q I'm sorry, please forgive me D: College and that trip had me pinned down so I couldn't do anything *begs for forgiveness* But yes, I do have family in Germany ^^;

_yummi-cake_: No no, no major plot twist. Well, kinda. Idk if this chapter would count as a twist or not, I will let you decide that ^^;

_Anahita Unduli II_: I love wolves, I always have, and have a soft spot for adding one every so often to a story, or at least mentioning one xD I'm glad you like the story x3

_Sachiel Angelo_: Bon is a sort of side character all together. If I had to put a pin on him for who he has feelings for it would have to be Shima. I didn't want to really elaborate more on who was with who other than YukioxAmaimon and RinxMephisto, and even so I didn't want to elaborate more on Yukio and Amaimon more than I did already ^^; As for the Cram class and school issue, yes I do have to admit I did make it a bit difficult, and tried to work on that in this chapter. Most of the time I just found the plain ordinary school... well plain and ordinary and didn't feel up to par in writing much about it.

_nemadragon31_: Thank you very much ^^


	18. Chapter 17: Acceptance and Love

It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love

Chapter 17: Acceptance and Love

* * *

><p>Rin sat in bed, sulking as he hugged his knees, staring at the bed sheets. He didn't regret admitting that he loved the older demon, more so he regretting the timing of how it was said. He knew there wasn't an exact time when someone should confess their love to another, but he also knew that screaming it at your brother while your lover is listening wasn't exactly an ideal moment.<p>

Mephisto slid into bed, sitting next to him, caressing his cheek as he pulled him into his arms, kissing his head. He didn't know what to say. How could he? His whole plan to help Rin advance was ruined because of a ridiculous reason. The reason being a rule he himself had made.

"I'll rank you up anyway... you worked for it, and the deadline was only a week away..."

"I'm not upset because of that..." Mephisto raised a brow, frowning as he peered down at the boy who was close to tears. He leaned down, licking his lips softly and pressed his forehead to the others staring down into his eyes. "I wanted to tell you I loved you on my own terms, not on Yukio or Amaimon's..."

Mephisto lightly smiled and kissed him. Rin kissed him back, keeping still as he felt the other pull back and run his hand from his cheek to the back of his head. He sighed as the older man massaged his head, and allowed his eyes to droop at the feeling.

"Don't be upset. I can't stand to see you sad," the purple-haired demon whispered, nuzzling his face in the smaller boys neck. There was a gong of a doorbell, making the demon growl and sit up slightly. "I'll be back," he whispered, getting out of bed buttoning up the few buttons he unbuttoned earlier for more comfort.

He headed down the stairs and to the front of the door to his mansion, opening it and narrowing his eyes at the pests who disturbed them. Yukio stood at attention, Amaimon behind him lazily looking around as he avoided whatever it was his lover was up to.

"What?" Mephisto asked, less eloquently than he was normally. He noticed his brother's ears perk slightly as he looked back to see if his brother was looking as annoyed as he sounded. He did.

"Promote my brother. I don't agree with how Rin feels about you... But I cannot take away all the effort he had put into ranking up..." Mephisto's eyes narrowed. "Please, Sir Pheles..."

"I'm ranking him, but not for your sake. But what I want to know is..." he gritted his pointed teeth, "How can you stand there and act like such a hypocrite?"

"What?" Yukio was taken aback by the question, his eyes widening slightly.

"After all you two have been through... After you, yourself fall in love with a demon, one that has less self control than I do. One that has the lust to kill everything and everyone he touches.. How do you not agree with how Rin feels? Do you not want your brother happy? Is that it?"

"No, that's not it..."

"Then why do you sit there, acting high and mighty when you are equally guilty?"

The exorcist was quiet. Mephisto wasn't shocked in the least at the youngest twin's speechlessness. His eyes slowly drooped back to normal, but his smile never returned as he stared down at the quivering boy. He was on the verge of tears, the first time he ever looked like Rin in his eyes. They shared the same expression when they were on the brink of crying.

"Stop being so selfish Yukio..." Mephisto turned around, heading back into the mansion. He stopped and blinked as Amaimon reached out taking his shoulder and shaking his head.

"He isn't being selfish. He just doesn't want Rin hurting... Ever..." he said slowly.

Mephisto shook his head and looked to Yukio, who was rubbing his eyes on his sleeve, his glasses held in his free hand. "You don't have to worry about him... I love him. I won't let him be harmed by anyone. I won't hurt him."

The answer seemed to satisfy the twin, making him nod and turn around, dragging Amaimon with him as he left the mansion grounds. That was all it took. All Mephisto had to do was speak a promise. He grinned to himself, and looked up at the top of the stairs behind him as he closed the door. Rin was his at last.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed which Rin spent studying and training under Mephisto's watchful eye. Yukio had apologized to his brother, and also had taken the time to tutor him when his demon lover was away or busy. The Vatican had agreed to let Rin take both a physical and a written exam to ensure he was capable of ranking up two ranks without having to wait for his fellow cram students.<p>

The tests went by fast for the half demon, who after weeks of studying and training, took his time answering every question slowly, and used his head during the physical, surprising even himself at how logical he could be when motivated. As he exited the halls after his final exam, all he wanted to do was sleep, making his brother, his lover, and Amaimon only shake their heads and laugh.

Amaimon, of course, still hadn't given up his goal to somehow get Rin, but what he meant by "get" he never told anyone, not even Yukio, who simply stated as long as he didn't hurt or kill him, he supposed it was alright. Mephisto, on the other hand, just became more protective, making sure Amaimon was not within ten feet of his lover at all times unless under his watchful eye.

It was nearly a month after the exams, them still never hearing a word of what happened, which made the purple-haired demon angry. He took to calling them and approaching them as he demanded to know the outcome. Each time he was waved away with the simple answer of "It will take a lot of time. This is a delicate situation and has never happened before, so be patient." By this time, Mephisto was anything but patient.

Rin was possibly the calmest out of the four. He knew how people thought of him being the son of Satan, and was all to use to being shoved aside because of this factor. He knew that he wasn't going to get an answer soon, but even after a month he too was becoming a bit nervous that he was going to be rejected.

The four also kept the possible advancement from the rest of the cram students, mostly for Rin's sake. If he didn't pass he could see the look of sheer delight on Bon's face that made the half demon cringe at just the thought. And although Shima and Rin were friends and hung out every so often, he knew better than to tell him. The monk could keep a secret, but it was still obvious that the other still had feelings for the black-haired boy, and any secrets given to him could be a hint of a bond of trust that Rin didn't want him to be feeling or assuming they had.

"I have a good feeling about today," Mephisto stated, walking to his office on a Sunday afternoon, Rin following behind him looking a bit uncomfortable. He stared down at the back of Mephisto's legs, keeping up to pace with him as he half wondered why they were walking at all, normally the demon would pull out a magical key and they'd be inside a room Rin had either never seen before, or was all to familiar with.

As they entered the office, the purple-haired demon took his hat off, setting his umbrella next to the coat rack, setting the hat up on top. The half demon made his way to the table filled with food, immediately taking his normal routine into play as he piled the food on his plate, immediately digging in.

"Can I cook for you sometime?" He asked, turning to look back at Mephisto who tilted his head to the side, smiling wide as he looked to his lover.

"Of course. Whenever you'd like. I'd be happy to eat whatever you make." Rin grinned, and turned back to his food, stuffing an eggroll in his mouth, and curiously gazing at the door as there was a knock. "Come in," Mephisto called, the door opening and Shura walking in, holding an envelope.

"Thought I'd find ya here," the busty woman stated, walking over to Rin and handing him the envelope, "I suggest you stay sittin' down and open that."

Rin stared at it. He didn't want to open it, but also at the same time he did. He slowly tore open the top, and pulled out the neat, fancy lined paper and began to read:

_Rin Okumura,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been advanced to Knight lower 2nd class starting today. Please keep in mind that with the upgrade of your rank you are required to go on minor missions exorcizing demons of lower sort, and are required to be in uniform while doing so. An appointment for your uniform fitting will be made later on in the week, where we will send you a summon. It is our recommendation that you continue practicing with a blade to further hone your skills as a Knight..._

Rin stopped reading and looked up, biting his lip, ignoring the rest of the letter as Mephisto stood from his seat at the desk and walked over taking it from him. His lips formed a wide smile as he looked up, tilting his head to the side, "Congratulations, Rin. You've earned it."

Shura smiled and turned heading out the door after saying a soft, "Grats!" waving her hand as a goodbye as she closed the door behind her. The door did not stay closed for long, however. Yukio, followed by the pulled Amaimon bust through the door and stared at his brother wide-eyed looking for an answer without asking for it.

"Knight second lower class," Rin said, standing up and smiling wide.

"I knew you could do it brother," Yukio stated, unable to hide the wide grin that formed on his lips. Amaimon looked like he wanted to say something, but kept it to himself. What kind of a demon would he be if he congratulated him on his success?

"Does this mean I still have cram classes?" Rin asked, looking between Yukio and Mephisto. His brother sighed and nodded his head, Mephisto grinning and letting out a laugh.

"Of course you will still have to. There's still much to learn, and a long way to go. Recall that dream of yours? Of becoming a Paladin?"

Rin scowled, "I haven't forgotten," he growled, letting his eyes drop to the food on the table that laid forgotten. He sat down and began to munch again, staring at the piece of paper that the purple-haired demon placed on the table on top of it's envelope.

"Maybe we should frame it," Mephisto half joked, walking back over to his desk and sitting down, grinning as Amaimon looked about the room curiously, his eyes flitting to the food every so often. "You can eat if you want, little brother..."

Amaimon grinned, rushing to the opposite side of the table from Rin, grabbing a plate, making his lover sit down next to him and sigh, "I swear, you'd be able to eat out a whole food storage and still not be satisfied."

"Not if I can help it." Aqua eyes met navy as Rin grinned, Amaimon's eyes widening slightly at the minor challenge. The two immediately started to grab everything in sight, eating as quickly as possible. Mephisto and Yukio shook their heads, the younger exorcist being forced to watch and sometimes be dragged against the table as his lover lurched for food. The principal, however, had plenty of paperwork to distract himself with.

After nearly ten minutes passing, the half demon started to slow down, panting slightly as he kept shoving food in his mouth. "Careful," his ears perked up at the sound of Mephisto's voice, "If you keep that up you won't have enough stamina for a our celebration tonight..."

Rin blushed and set the crescent-shaped meat substance he was going to eat on the plate in front of him. "Does this mean I win?" Rin glared at the grinning demon across from him, who tilted his head to the side and simply kept eating, this time slowly.

Yukio and Amaimon soon left as Amaimon finished up all the food on the table in under an hour. Rin wouldn't admit it, but he was marveled at the sheer fact that Amaimon was so skinny, and still able to eat like that. As he sat in his chair, watching Mephisto sign away papers after reading them, he got the sudden urge to do something he had never done: be coy.

He slowly stood, and walked over to his lover's side. He slowly looked up, and raised a brow, sitting back and blinking as the smaller man stepped over his legs and straddled him, looking down at him, "Can we celebrate now instead?"

Mephisto's eyes widened as he stared up at the other, who smiled the best seductive grin he could muster, moving his waist against his lap. The demon let out a shaky sigh, nodding his head and leaning up biting at his neck, "Five minutes?" he growled softly. Rin nodded and stood, making sure to sway his hips slightly, moving his tail in a slow rhythm making the taller man shiver and scribble his name faster on the documents.

Now the question was where the half demon wanted to have sex. He had been thinking the desk, but also the thought of Mephisto's papers getting crumbled and possibly dirty immediately turned that idea off. He walked into the room and looked to the bed and shook his head. It was to ordinary. The shower? He shook his head again and walked over to the large window, and stared out of it. Possibly outside in the garden area of the mansion?

During his pondering he didn't seem to keep track of time, nor did he listen to the sounds of the other coming closer to him. It wasn't till he saw his reflection in the window did he notice the purple-haired demon, who wrapped his arms around his waist and sunk his teeth tenderly into his lover's neck making the smaller man moan out, pressing his palms to the glass of the window as he felt the principal's hand lower, slipping into the front of his pants and stroking his hardening manhood.

"Shall we do it here?" Mephisto whispered, pressing his lower half against Rin's behind making him huff.

"Fuck me..." he groaned bucking back, the elder chuckling as he slipped down Rin's pants, unbuttoning his own. Obliging his lovers request, he slipped his fingers inside him, giving a moment to prep him (more quickly than intended), slipping them out, and shoving his member up into him, making him gasp out, arching his back as he clung to the glass as best as he could.

He marveled for a moment at how erotic of a face he was making as the elder thrust into him. He panted, moaning out, and closing his eyes as he felt him rock in and out of him, slamming his cock against a spot that drove the half demon insane.

It was a matter of moments before Rin lost himself, arching his back and cumming, ignoring the fact that he didn't know if it hit the window or not. He didn't care. He panted, looking back at the other, his lids of his eyes droopy as Mephisto smirked continuing his movements until he too reached his climax. They pulled apart, Mephisto scooping him up and carrying him to the bed, taking his time to properly undress himself and Rin, climbing over the boy and perching himself between the other's legs, laying his chin against his chest.

"Again?" Rin whispered. The demon smirked and leaned up, kissing him passionately, moving his hands lightly against the younger man's body, making sure to slowly arouse him. He took a moment to pause, using his hands to push himself up and kiss the other's forehead, slowly kissing down, avoiding his lips seemingly on purpose as he showered kisses all over his face. "What're you doing?" the half demon questioned.

"Making sure not one spot on your body is left unloved and forgotten."

Rin didn't know what he meant by that, only blushed and let the other continue, until he reached his chest. "Phisto... Can't you continue later?" he panted, biting his lower lip, and staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

"I suppose..."

After the fifth round of their love making, Rin was, for lack of a better phrase, very well spent. He panted, clinging to his lover as he leaned his head against his shoulder, his hand on his chest. Nothing was said, nothing had to be. By the time anything was said at all, Rin was nearly asleep.

"I'm bonding myself with you..."

"Hrm?" Rin lazily looked up at the other, confused.

"It's a demon's way of saying I do... Both sides do not have to agree, but I am yours to have forever, even if you do not want me later on..."

"Stupid clown..." Rin shook his head and watched the other tilt his head to the side, "You think I'm going to toss you aside like tonight and all the other nights didn't matter?" He allowed his eyes to close, letting out a soft sigh as he fought back sleep. "Can't you see? We've been bonded this whole time..."

Mephisto smiled, his wide, cheeky grin as he took Rin's hand in his. Years of waiting made this moment worth everything, even if the half demon was nearly asleep, and a bit delirious from lack of energy. He used his free hand to run his hands through his now sleeping lover's hair, watching him as he breathed softly, lost in a world that no one but Rin could touch.

"I suppose you are right... And all it took was a silly game... Just to fall in love."

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Really hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Was really fun while it lasted. I hope that we shall meet again with another story~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

* * *

><p><span>monopura<span>: Thank you kindly! I'm really glad you have enjoyed this story, and I am glad I made you into a Mephisto fan :D Makes me really happy

wildkurofang: Hehe, if Yukio needs to shower, so does Amaimon. The rope doesn't give them much room for any type of movement ;D

Hobbes1993: Thank you very much x3

yummi-cake: Mephisto of course has a soft side like this! He's just very crafty and very good at hiding it x3 As for you tearing up at Rin claiming he was a screw up, it was a bit hard for me to write it xD I don't really like hurting any characters I am fond of, but it had to be done~

Anahita Unduli II: No no, no deaths~ I couldn't live with myself if I did that xD Well... Maybe I could, but not for this story anyway xD;

Sachiel Angelo: xD But all ended well~

ZackFairsGirl: Alllllllll kinds of things were definitely done xD

Satanea Pheles: Ack! I didn't know you lived in Poland D:! I wish I had known sooner = And yes, I do agree. When I read a story with horrid grammar to the point where I feel like I'm reading my third year cousin's history paper... it really burns my eyes x.x;

Damuzachi: Thank you very much :) Glad you enjoyed it~

Song Of The Midnight Wolf: I'm glad you got a chance to review the last chapter, I had missed seeing your reviews x3 And glad I still live up to your expectations~

* * *

><p>Thank you all to everyone who read this story, and all to those who will ever stumble upon it again. Even if this is the last chapter, I shall say it once again: Please review! I always want to know what everyone is thinking. And I will be replying via messages to any further reviews that come into this story.<p>

Until next time~


End file.
